One Unforgettable Summer
by nieka1995901
Summary: It started as a summer program and ended as a life experience Yugi would never forget.
1. Prologue

_Hi, my name is Yugi Motou and I live with my grandpa who is trying to ruin my summer before I get to enjoy my last day of school. I am 17 years old and so far, high school has been okay, but he is trying to send me to a summer program at a college in Egypt yeah its sounds fun but school in the summer really? I guess I will have to endure it to make him happy. Oh well…_

(7 a.m.)

Yugi looked at the clock and stopped writing. As he put his things in his bag, he checked his appearance once more before heading downstairs.

"Yugi have you thought about the offer?" Grandpa asked as he entered the kitchen

Yugi sighed and nodded "Yes grandpa, I'll go." He said quietly

"Good, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." Grandpa said turning to the sink

"I'm sure I will." He said "Somehow." He added mentally then turned to leave "See you later grandpa." He said headed out the door

"Sure Yugi." His grandpa said heading over to open the game shop

At school:

"I can't believe I agreed to go to Egypt for the summer." Yugi said sighing

"Yug. You worry too much, how bad can it be?" Joey asked

"Shut up Joey you were just complaining on how you had to go too." Malik said taking up for the smaller boy

"So do you, we all do so just shut up about it." Ryou said looking annoyed

"He's right guys complaining won't make going any better, worse if possible." Yugi said agreeing with Ryou who gave a small smile in thanks and he smiled back

By then the teacher came in and they turned to listen to the details about the program

To Yugi it didn't sound that bad but he saw Joey grimacing and Malik lay his head down uninterested. Ryou just shrugged

"Huh this is going to be some experience." He thought turning back to the board where the teacher wrote down some tips about what to do when they got there.

_This is going to be a long summer. Do you think the boys can survive what lies ahead? Or do you think they will just give up and come back home. Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer._

_Yugi: what do you mean what lies ahead_

_Yami: am I going to be in it_

_Me: maybe idk and I'm not telling neither of you. Yay! Next chapter_


	2. You've Now Entered Our World

"Well we're here are you guys ready to get this over with?" Yugi asked as they headed to the main office

"Whatever." Joey said walking with his hands in his pockets

"Might as well." Ryou and Malik said together

They walked into a plain white room with plants and flyers everywhere

"Hello boys just take a seat the dean will be with you shortly." A friendly receptionist said from behind her desk

From behind a closed door, they could faintly hear yelling

"_Any more trouble from you and you're out." The dean snapped at someone_

_Then they could hear laughter from a young college student_

"_This is no laughing matter Bakura; now off to class you go." The dean stated sharply_

"_Yes sir." Came the boy named Bakura's sarcastic reply_

And with that, the dean appeared followed by a boy who looks like he could be Ryou's twin. They all gasped silently and the boy's hard eyes went to them and stopped on Ryou shortly before he smirked and left the office.

Yami's prove

"Bakura what did he say." Yami asked as Bakura walked back into the class room and took his seat

"Same as always." Bakura said smirking

"Why did you take the blame for that, it was my fault?" Marik asked almost smiling at the truth of his on words

"Doesn't matter I never get in serious trouble no ways." Bakura said smirking again

"Yeah because the dean is your uncle, big surprised." Yami said and all three started laughing

"Hahaha very funny." Seto said from his seat looking bored as always

"Shut up Seto just because you don't have a sense of humor, don't ruin ours." Bakura prompted

"Whatever flow your ocean Bakura." Seto stated simply

They were still at it until they heard the rest of the class gasp and murmurs starting to fill the room and they turned to see four new boys standing in the doorway

"Oh yeah the fresh meat." Bakura muttered to the others

"Who are they?" Yami asked in a stunned whisper staring at a person who almost looked exactly like him

"Some high school students from Japan here for a summer program." Bakura answered simply

"Hmm interesting, that boy kind of looks like me." Marik whispered in wonder

Seto said nothing the boy with the dirty blond hair and amber eyes had caught his attention and somehow held it longer than anyone else had. "He looks just as bored as I feel." Seto thought

"Uh-oh Seto's got that love struck look again." Bakura smirked nodding towards Seto who shook his head and forced himself to look away from the boy and down at his desk "I don't know what you're talking about." Seto whispered not looking up

"Sure you don't." All three of them said before laughing and hearing the teacher say "pay no mind to the four back there they're just trouble-makers."

Bakura flashed a smile "Aw! Come on Mrs. Manie you know you love us being in this class." He said feigning a hurt look

"Bakura I gonna pretend I didn't hear that comment." She said then turned back to the newcomers "I'll allow you to introduce yourselves then you may take a seat wherever you please." She said then stepped back

The dirty blonde-haired person stepped up and spoke first "`sup I'm Joey and to my right here is Yugi." He said turning to Yugi who gave him a small smile in thanks "And I'm sure nobody cares for last names `cuz I don't so I'm done." He said smirking then stepping back beside Yugi who shook his head and moved by the white haired boy who then stepped up to introduce himself "Hi I'm Ryou and on my left is Malik." He said nodding to the pale-blonde haired boy beside him who rolled his eyes and walked to a seat in the back of the room on the other side of us. The others sighed and followed. Except the boy named Yugi who gave the teacher, a piece of paper before moving to the seat his friends had left him. Once he was seated, they went into a whole conversation ignoring the lessons being taught. Once the bell rang for lunch, they were the first ones out the class but when we walked out, they were standing at the end of the hall talking amongst them. Except the small one who sat at their feet quietly writing in a black journal with a white skull and red rose on it

Yugi's prove

Yugi looked up at his friends from his position on the floor and sighed

When the sound left him, Ryou looked down, smiled and patted his head, which he politely shook off "We're almost done." Ryou assured him patiently so he went back to writing in his journal although after a while he felt someone watching them

Yugi put his journal away, stood and started to walk off but Ryou called him back "We're almost done Yugi, can you wait five more minutes." He asked politely although Yugi could sense his growing frustration against him so he sighed and sat back down leaning against the wall and closed his eyes a few minutes later Malik patted his head and Yugi allowed him to pull him up from the floor

"About time I really have to use the restroom." Yugi complained and the others laughed at the pout he put on

"Sometimes we really wonder about you Yug." Joey said shaking his head

Yugi smiled, pulled his hair, and Joey let out a yelp "Are you calling me weird?" Yugi asked playfully

"Yes, I mean no of course not." Joey said and when Yugi released his hair Joey pulled him in a headlock "Ow! Joey let go." Yugi complained

"Not until you apologize for pulling my hair." Joey said as they passed Yami and his friends but they didn't notice

Ryou sighed "Just let him go Joey, remember what happened last time." He said patiently

"Not until he apologize." Joey said stubbornly

"Joey…" Malik started then stop and stared at Yugi for a while then smiled and turned away "Never mind." He said just as Yugi bit Joey

Joey released him immediately and yelped "Ow! Yugi damnit! Why did you do that?" Joey ask rubbing his arm

Yugi looked so innocent you could almost believe he didn't do anything then he beamed "What do you mean Joey?" Yugi asked kindly

"That's it I'll get you." Joey yelled then grabbed for Yugi who neatly dodged and Joey ran into Malik

Yugi giggled as Malik grabbed Joey who had came charging at him again and Ryou stood protectively in front of Yugi and crossed his arms finally losing his patience

"Look Joey stop playing around and leave Yugi alone. He might be little but he can run." He stated impatiently

"Yeah well he can't out run me." Joey said stubbornly shaking Malik off with an ease

"But you'll never catch him, so give up now and stop wasting time trying." Ryou snapped and Yugi flinched

Ryou turned to him and patted his head "Sorry Yugi, I'll keep calm." He said reassuringly

Yugi nodded and when the other three went back to arguing he walked back, the way they had come hoping they wouldn't notice he was gone just yet.

Yami's prove:

"I hope they know they just lost one."Yami said as Yugi walked by

As if they heard him all three looked around, noticed Yugi was missing, and for some reason they looked deeply worried. This made him wonder about the small boy. The way they treated him was as if he were fragile and they didn't yell around him except the boy named Joey who didn't seem to be able to help himself when he got angry.

He listened in on their conversation

"_This is your fault Joey." Malik yelled_

"_How is it my fault? Ryou's the one who yelled with him right there." Joey yelled back_

"_Only because you scared him and yelled at him." Ryou yelled back unfazed by Joey's advance_

_Malik sighed, "This doesn't help in finding him you guys." He said calmly before walking in the direction Yugi had gone_

"_Where are you going?" Joey asked running to catch up_

"_To find Yugi." Malik said simply oh how he remind me of Marik who had been staring this whole time_

"_Okay let's go find him." Ryou said running his hand through his hair_

"_Let's asked them." Joey suggested _

"Hey have you guys seen our friend?" Ryou asked

"And who is this friend you're looking for." Bakura asked

Ryou sighed "He's short, you'd think he was about ten at least, tri-colored hair. Dumb one here introduced him in the class." Ryou said politely while pointing to Joey who was doing his best to stay calm and losing greatly

"Ryou if you're going to be polite and nice to everyone else then Joey deserves the same." Malik said curtly

"Whatever, anyways have you seen him?" Ryou asked getting impatient

"He went down that hall and turned right." Marik answered

Ryou looked too him and thanked him then turned to leave

"We'll help you find him." Yami said a minute later and his friends looked to him

"We will?" Bakura asked

"You don't have to." Malik said

"And yet we will." Bakura said with a sigh

So they all went searching for Yugi, they found him in the park sitting under a tree, holding a rose in one hand and writing with his other one. When they walked up he looked up at all of them and gave an innocent smile

"So it took help to find me?" he asked quietly and polite as ever

Ryou sighed and sat beside the small boy, Malik on the other side where the rose was in his hand and Joey leaned against the tree reading the journal and with one glance he sighed and looked away

Malik gently took the rose from Yugi's hand so all of them could see the wound its thorns left, Yugi politely took his hand back and put his things in his bag

"No Yugi we didn't ask for their help, they offered it." Joey said seeing no one else would speak

Yugi looked to him with questioning eyes and it seemed he found his answer because he looked down and sighed

"Yugi we're not tired of you. You're our best friend, stop doing that all the time." Ryou said answering some unspoken question. He must have asked it a lot

Yugi gave a small smile to each of his friends "Only because I know I can be tiring at times, and you don't have to act different around me. I'm not some delicate flower that needs attention and gentleness to continue living. My life may have been hell but that was long ago, I'm happy now." He said trying to convince them but it sounded as if he was mostly trying to convince himself more

Yugi looked up "Thank you for helping them find me, but next time leave them lost and wondering." He said as he got up off the ground

"There won't be a next time." Ryou said menacingly "Right Yugi?" he added

Yugi looked at him for a second and I know I saw a glint in his eyes before he said "Suuure it won't." and walked off they sighed, said their thanks, and followed

Yugi just giggled and kept walking before stopping and turning to Ryou who was right behind him

"What?" Ryou asked politely

Yugi rolled his eyes and folded his arms "Stop doing that." He said quietly

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked

"Acting polite towards me it's annoying." Yugi said frowning

Ryou and Malik laughed and Joey just shook his head, slung his arm around the smaller boy's neck, and turned him around

"They'll stop sooner or later they can't pretend forever." He said smirking

Yugi politely shook his arm off and walked off ahead of them

"Are you going to stand there and stare or are we gonna head back in for the last lesson?" Bakura asked Yami mockingly

"Shut up and come on." Yami said flatly and the others laughed

Nieka1995901: Until next Chapter! Review please!


	3. Truth Hurts

One week later: Yami's prove:

"Bakura are you sure we won't get caught?" Yami asked uneasily

"Chill Yami I've done this before, we won't get caught." Bakura said smirking. It was ten minutes past mid-night and they were breaking into the dean's office for the new boys transcripts

"Ok if you say so." Marik said picking the lock and opening the door

"Let's just find the folders." Seto muttered

"Stop being so boring you know you want to know about Joey." Bakura said mockingly

"Let's just find what we're looking for so we can get out of here." Yami said walking over to a file cabinet with his flashlight, finding what they were looking for, and closing the cabinet as they sat on the floor to look through the folders

Yugi's prove

_Yugi sat on the desk Yami was sitting at rubbing his cheek_

"_Why can't we go out tonight?" Yugi asked still not understanding_

"_Because I have to go see my parents tonight we'll go out tomorrow." Yami answered patiently pulling him into his lap where Yugi snuggled closer to Yami before saying, "I'll be bored without you."_

"_Maybe this will help." Yami said inclining his head about to kiss him_

Yugi jump up shaking himself from the dream, which had seemed so real that it had him sweating. Yugi rubbed a hand down his face and sat up so he could fully see his surroundings. When he realized he was still in the dorm room he and Joey shared he lay back down, but he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep. Somehow, the dreams about Yami kept getting worse. Yugi groaned and rolled onto his side. "I'm never going to be able to get any sleep." He thought afraid to close his eyes for the pictures waiting there.

Joey muttered something and turned over still asleep. Yugi sighed and climbed out of bed to get his journal off his nightstand, then sat and started writing

(6:30 a.m.)

Yugi stopped writing, got his clothes out, and left the room to go get in the showers where he ran into Yami

"Oh good morning Yugi." Yami said pausing

'G-Good morning Y-Yami, how are you?" Yugi asked

"I'm good and you?" Yami said looking at Yugi who had his bangs covering his face, which made Yami smirk he liked challenges

"Good." Yugi said stepping aside so Yami could go by "See you later." Yugi added walking to the restrooms

Yami smirked and walked away "Yes you will." Yami thought as he walked to where he was supposed to meet his friends.

Yami's prove

"About time where were you?" Bakura asked irritated

"I got side-tracked for a minute, what's with you?" Yami asked rolling his eyes

Bakura blushed then looked away "Nothing let's go." He said turning away from them

"Did he just…" Yami started "…blush?" Marik finished

Seto smirked, shook his head, and turned to Bakura who was still looking away "What are you up to?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked still not facing them

"You know what, what's with the blush?" Marik asked

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we got to go to class before we're late so come on." He said

"Wait a minute since when do you care if we're on time or not?" Yami demanded

Just then, Yugi and his friends passed by and could have sworn he saw Ryou wink at Bakura

"I don't now let's go." Bakura said after they disappeared into the class

"Ohhhh… I see now, its Ryou isn't it?"Yami asked teasingly

Bakura did not say anything he just started walking off and that was answer enough, so they followed laughing, until they got in the class and saw a new girl. Which Yugi and his friends apparently knew for they went pale as she introduce herself none of them in their seats, just standing their watching her like she was a snake and them the prey

When she was done introducing herself, she ran and gave Yugi a hug and he reluctantly hugged her back

"Oh Yugi I missed you so much, it's been so long we have a lot to catch up on." She said as soon as she released him

"Uhh… Hi Tea, I missed you too." he said looking to his friends for help, but found none. Tea saw this and sent a glare to them before smiling and turning back to Yugi who looked very uncomfortable, but smiled back politely

"So Yugi do you want to hang out tonight so we can do some catching up." She asked smiling

"I'm sorry Tea but I can't I already promised Malik and Joey we would hang out tonight." He answered rubbing his arm

"Oh ok Maybe next time then." She said to him before sending Joey and Malik a glare and going to sit beside Anzu

They all shook their heads and sat down except Yugi who whispered some to them then left the room before the teacher came in

"Any idea what that was about?" Yami asked

"Well you know Anzu? Your stalker?" Bakura asked

"Yeah?" Yami asked

"Well meet her cousin Tea, Yugi's stalker." Bakura stated simply

"Oh."Yami said turning around in his seat as Anzu turned to smile at him "why can't she get that I'm gay?" Yami thought looking at the front board before going to his professor's desk and asking to be excused just as all Yugi's friends did

When they were all outside, they went to find Yugi. They found him crying under a tree by the same rose bush he sat next to everyday

"Yugi what's wrong?" Ryou asked

Yugi stopped crying and wiped his face "My grandpa… he's sick and he might not make it." He said blankly

"Oh Yug. I'm sorry I'm sure he'll make it he's a strong person and…" Joey stopped and looked away

"Yeah and if he die what's another person right?" Yugi asked standing up, as he stood up a bloody blade fell out of his pocket

Everyone gasped

"Yugi! You promised you wouldn't do that anymore." Ryou exclaimed

"Now enough blood has been shed." Yugi said expressionlessly "I won't do it again." He added before walking away

Joey used a tissue to pick the blade up, Malik sat down and looked at the sky, and Ryou leaned on Bakura for support

"What now?" Marik asked

"I'll go find him." Yami said walking off as Marik sat down and took Malik's hand and Seto stood by Joey talking

An hour later: still Yami's prove

"Yugi why don't you tell your friends how you feel? I'm sure they want to know that you're ok." Yami said after he got Yugi to stop crying

"Before I answer that I have a question to ask you. Why don't you tell your friends that you want to drop out?" Yugi asked not really sure how to answer the question Yami asked him

"Because, they're not going to understand my reason." Yami said looking away

"And what reason is that?" Yugi asked curiously

"Nope answer my question." Yami said looking back at him

Yugi sighed, "I just figured if I hid my feelings they would go away, I was wrong they just made me feel worse." Yugi said shrugging and looking down

"Why are you so down?" Yami asked quietly

"Have you ever played Russian Roulette?" Yugi asked

"No." Yami answered simply

"Try being force to play that game and watch your family and friends get picked off the way mine did. And then a year later find out that my little sister was actually my daughter. Which I happened to have when I was eleven and don't even remember being raped by my own mother!" Yugi said in a disgusted tone

Yami gasped and stared at him "Who would do that to an angel like Yugi."He thought as he watched his lower lip start trembling and at that moment, all he wanted to do was take his mind off the pain, so Yami kissed him, Yugi gasped as Yami pulled him closer and moaned as he felt his tongue slide into his mouth…


	4. Falling For Him

Yugi's prove

Two weeks later

"Yugi you're daydreaming again." Ryou called from his spot in Bakura's lap

"Sorry Ryou what were you saying." Yugi apologized looking to Ryou who sighed and started back talking

"Seto if you two don't mind we'd like to hold down our lunch."Marik said teasingly to Seto and Joey who were making out

"Whatever." Seto said laughing and letting a red-faced Joey sit up so he could join the conversation with Yugi and Ryou

For once, it was Yugi in the conversation and not Malik who was not paying attention to anyone just playing with the zipper on Marik's jacket

Well in a way Yugi was not paying much attention either, he was wondering where Yami was, and the fact that he thought he was falling in love with him.

"Yugi!" Ryou called impatiently then calming down when Bakura rubbed his back and whispered something in his ear

"Sorry! I'm listening now Ryou, you can continue." Yugi said pushing the thoughts away

Yami's prove

At his parents' house:

"Mom I'm serious I think I love him." Yami insisted

"You can't possibly be serious. You've only known him three weeks! He's a low life boy who lives in Japan, do you seriously think he's going to think about you when he go home." She yelled

"I'm going to ask him to move here." Yami said quietly

"What? He doesn't have the standards to deserve your love." His mom scuffed

"You don't know what you're talking about. Yugi is a great person; you don't know anything about him." Yami nearly yelled back

"Don't speak with your mother in that tone of voice young man." His dad said at the same time mom said, "He's nothing higher than dirt to me."

Yami turned to leave

"Don't turn your back on me, this conversation is not over." His mom said

He turned back to find her no more than a foot away from him "Oh my apologies your majesty I didn't know you spoke to people who wasn't up to your standards. Shall I go get someone to get your head out of your ass long enough for us to have a decent conversation?" He asked sarcastically and his mom slapped him… hard

"Good bye mother… father. Have a nice life." He said before he turned and left

Yugi's prove

In the rose garden:

"Yami what happened to your face?" Yugi asked gently touching the red spot on Yami's face

"Me and my mother had a heated argument." Yami stated simply

"She hit you?" Yugi asked surprised

"Yes only because I said something she didn't like." Yami said shrugging

"That's no reason to hit you."Yugi said kissing the bruised cheek

"You did the same thing two days ago." Yami said jokingly

Yugi blushed "That's different." He said looking down

"How so." Yami asked laughing, but Yugi did not answer so Yami pulled him into his lap and kissed him

As usual, Yugi gave the same response he always gave, which was a small whimper and Yami deepened the kiss making Yugi shudder

Someone cleared their throat and Yami looked up to see that it was his dad with one of his servants

Yugi blushed and hid behind Yami

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked

"Your mother sent me to find you, I had a feeling you would be here." His dad said studying Yugi for a moment before looking back to his son

"Why?" Yami asked Irritated

"She want you to come back by the house so she can apologize and ask if you could give us a second chance." His dad stated

"Why should I?" Yami asked blankly

"Yami just give it a chance, you never know what you have until its gone. Coming from one who know from experience." Yugi said quietly speaking for the first time

Yami looked down at him for a minute then sighed and looked back to his father "Fine I'll go, but he's coming with me." Yami said nodding to Yugi who had went back behind him

"Yami, I don't have…" Yugi started and Yami looked at him daring him to finish his sentence. He didn't he looked down at the ground instead

"Fine he can come. Let's go." His dad said turning away as Yami pulled Yugi up from the ground and followed his dad out of the garden

Yami's prove

Yugi was outside with his dad while he went to talk to his mother

"So you're Yugi?" His dad asked as he sat down on a blanket one of the servants had put down on the porch for him

"Yes sir." Yugi said standing by the door

"You're a little young to be in college. What are you fourteen?" He asked and Yugi sighed

"No sir, I'm 17 years old. And I'm not in college yet I'm just there for a summer program my grandpa signed me up for." Yugi explained politely

"I see, but you're still to young for my son, he's about to be 22 in three months. Did he tell you that?" he asked

"Yes sir, I know." He answered politely

"Well you seem like a very nice and polite person, I'm happy I had a chance to meet someone who has kept my son out of trouble. You must really love him?" he asked knowing his son was standing at the door; he just wanted to see what Yugi really felt for his son

"To tell the truth I do, I will not lie to you or any one else for that matter about how I feel for Yami. He is the best thing that has happened to me since my friends and grandpa. You're the first one I admitted that to, not even my best friends know and I'm not just saying this because he's standing right there in the door I really mean it, but thanks for asking." Yugi said politely

Yami smiled and cleared his throat "How did you know I was right here?" he asked stepping out of the house

"I can sense your presence before actually seeing you; it's kind of like a sixth sense." Yugi answered simply

"Oh okay, come on my mother wants to meet you." Yami said taking his hand and pulling him in the house

"Oh ok, let's go then." Yugi said following him inside the very elegant house, "It's beautiful." He whispered

"Hello again mother this little one here is Yugi." Yami said

"Hello Yugi, pleasure to meet you." Mother said shaking his hand, "You're very short for your age, 17 right?" She added

"Yes ma'me." He said politely

"Well may you give us a minute Yugi?" she asked

"Sure, no problem." Yugi said smiling politely and leaving the room

Once he left the room, she turned to her to son "Yami are sure you know what you're doing? He's so small and young." She asked

"Yes mother, I love him and he's nothing but five years younger than me. What are you worried about?" Yami asked, "I just don't want to see either of you get hurt." She said

"That won't happen so you have nothing to worry about." Yami said, "I have to go it's getting late." Yami added

"Ok see you later then." His mother said going back into her study

Forty-five minutes later:

"Yami, where are we?" Yugi asked as they pulled up to a cabin

"At Bakura's family cabin, we use to come out here all the time when we were little. Don't worry the others are here too." Yami said smiling…


	5. A Need To Strong

Yugi's prove:

"This movie is boring." Joey complained, "lets watch a scary movie."

"No we like this movie."Ryou and Yugi whined so Bakura and Yami pulled them into their laps

"Exactly why we should change it." Joey stated

"Pup come over here and sit back down, they can change it if they want to."Seto called from his chair

"Okay dragon." Joey said going over and sitting in his lap

"Ok we'll watch the Lottery ticket." Malik said standing up and Marik pulled him back down

"Let Bakura or Ryou do it." He said in his ear. Malik sighed and laid his head on his shoulder

"Let's watch the Other Guys." Ryou said getting up and turning off the recent movie which was Vampires Suck

"No, the Lottery ticket." Malik said after that they started arguing everyone else trying to calm them down

"Hey Yugi want to sneak upstairs and have some fun while they're occupied?" Yami asked whispering in his ear

"What kind of fun?" Yugi asked not catching on so Yami just spelled out three letters and smirked

"Oh ok." Yugi said and they headed upstairs

In the room:

(**This is lemon began if you don't like skip. As for the others, enjoy!)**

"Yami I'm not sure about this." Yugi said nervously

"What's wrong?" Yami asked kissing his neck

"Umm… well I'm kind of like a virgin." Yugi whispered

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Yami said kissing his forehead

Yugi nodded his invitation and once Yami started, he was gentle as he said he would be, but after a while, Yugi did not want gentle "Harder." He cried out panting

"Yugi…"Yami started but Yugi cut him off with a "please!" and Yami smirked

Yami's prove

Two hours later:

**(Lemon ends here, so those who skipped can start here)**

"Where did Yami and Yugi go they've been gone a long time? You can only wonder what they are up to up there."Bakura said picking up Ryou's sleeping form and heading to their room

"Shut up Bakura." Seto said getting up and pulling Joey up with him

With Yami and Yugi:

"Are you finally ready to go to bed?" Yami asked after catching his breath and pulling Yugi to him

Yugi nodded still panting and snuggled closer to Yami.

"Good get some rest." Yami said putting an arm around his waist and soon after Yugi was asleep

"If you want privacy next time lock the door."Bakura said walking in

"Whatever, what do you want?" Yami asked not caring for the answer

"I came to check on you two since we haven't heard from you in two hours but from the looks of him I see why. What did you do to him?" Bakura asked teasingly, looking at an exhausted and sweat covered Yugi

"Nothing just showed him what it felt like to have sex for the first time." Yami said shrugging slightly he was too tired for anything more

"Damn, well good night you're both going to need the rest, obviously him the most." Bakura said before shaking his head and leaving, closing the door behind him

Yami sighed and went on to sleep

The next morning:

Yugi groaned and turned over in Yami's arms "I can't believe that actually happened last night." He thought yawning and going back to sleep

Three hours later:

Yugi woke up and saw that Yami was getting dressed so he just peeked from under the cover

"I hope you get a nice view from under there." Yami said smirking "I know you're up Yugi come from under there." He added

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" Yugi asked sitting up

"Your breathing wasn't even enough and besides I know when you're up anyways, my stomach gets butterflies whenever you open your eyes." Yami said putting on his shorts

Yugi giggled and got up and started to put his clothes on and then thought about it "You know we are the only ones woke so…" he said walking around the end of the bed

Yami smirked "I see my drug hit straight on the mark." He said jokingly

"That's not very nice." Yugi said pretending to be hurt

**(Lemon starts here, so if you don't like skip. This is a warning, but for the others who don't mind and are mature, enjoy!)**

"Aw maybe I can make up for that." Yami said before kissing him and he whimpered which made Yami deepen the kiss pushing him back on the bed. He paused, got up, and went to lock the door before returning to the bed kissing down Yugi's chest making him shudder

"Yugi are you sure about this." Yami asked pausing

"Yes." Yugi said opening his eyes

Yami used two fingers to stretch him and Yugi winced "Yugi?" Yami started

"Please Yami." Yugi said panting slightly and when he added a third finger, he winced again

"Yugi I…" Yami started again and Yugi opened his eyes

"Stop it Yami if I didn't want this we wouldn't be doing it." Yugi said irritated, it was the same all over again

Yami then used his whole hand and Yugi winced again. Yami had started to change his mind until Yugi opened his eyes and he saw that they were glazed over with desire, so he replaced his hand with himself and Yugi gasped just as he had last night

"Y-Yami P-please." He said still panting slightly and Yami started gentle but the more Yugi whimpered the more grip on control he lost and he started getting rough

Yugi cried out as he pushed in further hitting his spot with each thrust. Then Yami flipped him over and thrusted inside him deeper making him buckle under him "Harder." Yugi cried out panting harder. For some reason he liked it even more when Yami was rough with him. As Yami thrusted in deeper by pulling Yugi up by his hair, he wrapped one arm around the back of his neck as his other hand gripped Yami's biceps so tightly that his nails dug into his arm

"I'm coming." He said an hour later and they both shudder as they came together and Yugi fell to the bed exhausted

Yami pulled the whimpering boy into his arms and Yugi quickly went quiet drifting off to sleep; Yami pull the covers over him, climbed out of bed, put his clothes on, and went downstairs

**(Lemon ends here, so for those who skipped can start here.)**

"Good morning Yami. Where's Yugi?" Malik asked walking unsteadily to the sink; Marik just smirked.

"He's sleeping." Yami said getting a glass of orange juice and sitting down "Oh okay." Malik said sitting back down slowly…

More To Come Soon!


	6. Surprise

Yugi's prove

Two weeks later: Tuesday morning (6 a.m.)

Yugi shot up out of his bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up

An hour later

"Yugi are you almost done?" Joey asked

"Almost." Yugi said panting

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding worried

"Do I sound ok?" Yugi said standing up and rinsing his mouth out before flushing the toilet and opening the door "I'm not going to class today." He said still breathless

"Ok," Joey said walking in the bathroom and closing the door

Yugi went and got back in his bed sleep coming easily

The next day:

Yugi was back in the bathroom. Can't be in denial… "I'm pregnant." He thought lying on the floor

Three hours later:

Coming back from the hospital:

"I can't believe this." Yugi thought as he walked back into his dorm room

"Yugi where have you been? I was worried about you." Yami asked from his spot on Yugi's bed. Yugi climbed in Yami's lap, hid his face in his chest, and started crying.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked rubbing his back soothingly

"Yami I-I'm p-p-pr…" Yugi started still sobbing

"You're what Yugi? You can tell me." Yami asked trying to understand

"I-I'm p-pregnant." Yugi said looking up at Yami

"Oh my Ra, Yugi it's okay, it's going to be okay I promise." Yami assured him

"I went to the doctor today and when they told me I thought you would be angry with me. Are you angry at me?" Yugi whispered

"Of course not, how could I be? I love you." Yami said kissing the tears away

"I know that now." Yugi said before his stomach growled

"You're hungry, come on lets go get you something to eat." Yami said setting him on his feet, taking his hand, and walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey Yug. Feeling better?" Joey asked and Yugi nodded

Joey took out his phone and texted Malik and Ryou

_Yugi's pregnant! Ready to add a baby to our family? _

Ryou spit out his drink and went into a coughing fit and Bakura patted his back

"Malik are you ok?" Marik asked and Malik handed him the phone before downing his drink

Marik had nothing to say he just stared at the screen not really seeing it

"Well it looks like they all know." Yugi said before taking a bite out of his sandwich

Yami chuckled "Yeah I guess they do, now we have three other people to tell." He said quietly

"Uh-oh." Yugi said looking down

"You got that right." Yami said quietly

That Friday: in Japan:

"You're what?" Grandpa exclaimed

"I'm pregnant grandpa." Yugi said quietly

"You." Grandpa said pointing at Yami "This is your fault." He said accusingly

"Yes sir, I know I am the one to blame, had I known it was possible I wouldn't have done it, but what's done is done and we can't change that." Yami said politely

"Yami you're not the only one to blame, if you want to blame someone blame me grandpa." Yugi said

"You're damn right I blame you, I sent you to Egypt for a summer program not to let some man fuck the dog shit out of you and get you pregnant. That's pathetic that you were that weak." Grandpa said out of pure fury

Yugi flinch "G-Grandpa? You don't mean that do you?" he asked quietly

"Right now yes." Grandpa said before turning away

Tears started falling from Yugi's eyes "I'm glad I finally know what you've been thinking of me and my sexual preference. I'm sorry for wasting your time in ever being born." Yugi cried and ran from the house and kept going

"How could you say something like that to him, and to think you were the number one reason he didn't kill himself a long time ago." Yami said before taking off after Yugi and found him at the park by a rose bush crying his eyes out

Yami picked him up and sat him on his lap "Shhh it's okay don't cry I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you again not family, not anybody I promise. Please stop crying." He whispered

Yugi nodded, stopped crying and wiped his eyes

"I know. We should go; we still have to tell your parents." Yugi said quietly

"Maybe I should tell them by myself, so you won't have to be there for their reaction." Yami said turning him around to face him

"No we go together; I don't care what they have to say it can't be any worse then my grandfather's words." Yugi whispered

"That's what I'm worried about; it just might be." Yami said quietly

"Don't worry I'm done letting people hurt me." Yugi said getting up

"Okay then let's go." Yami said getting up and taking his hand

"I love you Yami don't forget that." Yugi said as they left the park not knowing his grandpa was watching

"I love you too, I guess that's why we're in the position we're in now. But to be with you I'd take it any day." Yami said kissing his forehead

Yugi giggled "So would I, nothing can change the way I feel about you." He said as they climbed into the taxi

"Good, get some rest; the rest of the day is going to be a lot longer." Yami said sighing

Back in Egypt

(11 p.m.) That same day

"Well this has been a long day." Yami said. He was exhausted. They had spent three hours arguing with his parents. The words his mother said still fresh in his mind

"_I knew he was no good for you. How could you get that whore pregnant? What were you thinking?" she asked _

"_Don't ever call him that again, you think we planned for this?" Yami asked yelling_

"_You didn't but he did; he just wants your money. Why can't you see that?" She yelled back_

"_Calm down Vivian." Dad said sitting down on the couch_

"_Calm down? You want me to calm down when our son got some who…" She started_

"_Finish that sentence and I'll show you what a whore really is. We didn't plan this, and I'm certainly not in the mood for a snobby ass bitch to be calling me something I'm not! A whore is what you can call yourself if you ask me, but that's my opinion. But one thing I do know is, is that you need to get your head out of your ass long enough to look in the mirror and see who you really are. And I don't want his damn money, why the hell is money so fucking important to you rich snobs! Its nothing but paper anyways and it has nothing to do with the love I feel for Yami or are you too blind to see that someone actually care about him more than you ever have?-!" Yugi snapped, finally tired of just standing by and listening, "I'll be waiting for you outside Yami." He added walking out _

"Yami?" Yugi asked

"Yeah?" Yami said coming back to the present

"Are you mad at me?" Yugi asked as the taxi pulled up to the cabin where they were all staying again

"No, why would I be?" Yami asked looking at him

"I don't know." Yugi said yawning "Just asking." He added

Yami smiled and pulled him from the car, paid the driver, took his hand, and walked to the door

"Hey guys we're back." Yugi said as they walked in

"How did it go?" Joey asked

"I don't even want to talk about it." Yugi said sitting on the couch

"Well you're not the only one pregnant." Bakura said coming out of the bathroom with Ryou

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked

"Ryou's pregnant too, we just found out today." Bakura said sitting down and pulling Ryou into his lap

"Well at least I'm not alone in that department." Yugi whispered and everybody laughed

"We'll see you guys in the morning we're going to bed." Yami said pulling Yugi from the couch

Yugi didn't object; he was too tired to complain

In their room:

"Yami?" Yugi called

"Yeah?" Yami said lying down beside him

"What are we going to do when the summer program is over?" He asked rolling over to face him

"You can move here with me." Yami said "This is my last year in college." He added

"But where will we live?" Yugi asked

"Here of course. This is where me and my friends planned to live, that's why we bought it." Yami said (10 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms)

"Will I be able to finish high school?" Yugi asked

"We'll get you guys a home-school teacher, if you drop out of the summer program." Yami said

"But…" Yugi started but Yami stopped him with a kiss

"Just think about it." He said pulling him close

"Ok." Yugi said yawning and ten minutes later, he was sleeping

The next day: (7 a.m.)

Yugi shot up and ran to the bathroom and threw up

Minutes later Malik picked him up and put him in the bed beside Ryou, who had Joey getting him a wet towel and a glass of water

"Where are the others?" Yugi asked half way sleep already

"They went to Japan to get our things." Malik said

"So we are going to be home schooled?" Joey asked

"Yep, they already told the school we dropped out of the summer program, and our teacher will be here Monday- Thursday 7 a.m. – 3 p.m." Ryou said before nodding off to sleep

"They didn't even give us time to think about it." Malik said

"They already knew our answer." Yugi said before going to sleep

"I don't think I want to get pregnant." Joey said "Its looks too tiring." He added sitting down

"I think I already am." Malik said sitting down too…


	7. PBF's (Pregnant Best Friends)

A month later:

The doctors just started calling them the P. (Pregnant best friends)

Yugi: 6 weeks

Ryou: 5 weeks

Malik: 3 weeks

Joey: 2 weeks

"Yugi wake up; you have to get ready for your lessons today." Yami said

Yugi groaned, turned over, and snuggled closer to him; but he didn't wake

"Come on Yugi get up." Yami said shaking him lightly

"No." he mumble from under the cover turning on his back

Yami smirked, climbed on top of him, and grind his hips to his. Yugi's eyes popped open and he pushed him away.

"Now that's fighting dirty." He said sitting up yawning

Yami chuckled "Alls fair in love and war, baby." He said kissing his cheek

"I will get my revenge." Yugi said climbing out of bed

"Sure you will, now come on and get ready." Yami said getting his clothes and heading to the bathroom

"Sorry Yami. Joey's in there." Seto said standing by the restroom door

"That's ok we'll wait." Yami said as Yugi came up behind him

Joey walked out of the restroom and leaned against Seto

"Feeling better now?" Seto asked putting his arm around him

"Yeah, just fine." Joey said as they walked back towards their room

Yugi giggled and walked in the bathroom after Yami

Ten minutes later:

"Are you ready now?" Yami asked as Yugi pulled his shirt over his head and nodded

"Okay, I'm ready." He said taking Yami's hand and leaving the bathroom

"Come on Yug. Malik and Ryou are already downstairs." Joey called from the end of the hallway

"Okay, see you later Yami." He said letting go of Yami's hand, kissing his cheek, and going to catch up with Joey

Yami headed out the door with Bakura, Marik, and Seto following

That afternoon:

"Ugh! I'm so glad that's over." Joey complained

"Me too. That was the longest session ever." Yugi whined

Malik and Ryou nodded in agreement

"Hey guys, how did your day go?" Yami and the others asked as they walked in

Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryou all groaned and went to the kitchen. The others laughed and followed

Yugi's phone rang and he answered it

_Yugi: "Hello."_

_Grandpa: "Hi Yugi, I'm just calling to check on you. How are you doing?"_

_Yugi: "I'm good grandpa, how are you?"_

_Grandpa: "I'm good but I miss you are you going to come visit me soon?"_

_Yugi: "Let me talk to Yami and plan it out ok?"_

_Grandpa: "Yeah alright, talk to you later then."_

_Yugi: "Okay bye grandpa."_

_Grandpa: "Bye." Click_

"What was that about?" Joey asked

"He just called to check on me and see when I was going to come visit." Yugi said kissing Yami's hand as he set his lunch in front of him

Yami smiled and sat down next to him "So when do you want to go?" he asked taking a bite out of his sandwich

"I don't know. Umm… what about this weekend?" Yugi asked taking a bite out of Yami's sandwich

"That's fine with me." Yami said taking his sandwich back and pushing Yugi's towards him

Yugi pouted and everyone else laughed "It's the same sandwich Yugi." Joey said patting his shoulder

"No its not." Yugi whined, Yami sighed and gave him his sandwich, and took Yugi's untouched one

Joey sighed and shook his head as everyone else laughed again. Yugi shrugged and ate the sandwich

Later that day:

"Yami?" Yugi called. It was dark and he was downstairs in the living room after watching a scary movie

"Yeah?" Yami asked walking back in the room and turning the lights on

"I want some ice-cream." Yugi stated

"Yugi it's to late for ice-cream." Yami said soothingly

"No it's not, I want ice-cream." Yugi whined

"Yugi…" Yami started

"Please! Please Yami? Can I have some ice-cream?" Yugi begged pleadingly

Yami started to say no but sighed and left the room to get the ice cream. It was very hard for him to say no when he asked liked that

Minutes later:

"Thank you!" Yugi said after he was done with the ice cream. Then he headed to the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs

Yami just stood by and watched. When they finally left the kitchen it was a little after one and Yugi had ate: eggs, a pickle omelet, grapes, a strawberry sandwich, and an apple.

"So are you sleepy now?" Yami asked as they climbed into bed

"No." Yugi said laying on his chest and kissing it

"You should be its late." Yami said rubbing his back

Yugi shook his head and kissed his chest again

"We're not doing that tonight Yugi." Yami said quietly

Yugi looked up at him and smiled "Why not?" he asked quietly

"Because I have school and you have lessons. Tomorrow is Thursday you know." Yami said soothingly

Yugi groaned and turned away "Lesson are always boring on Thursdays." He whined

Yami pulled him close and kissed him softly "I thought today was boring." He whispered against his lips

Yugi pulled away "Not boring it was just too long. Please I'll be happier tomorrow if we do." Yugi said smiling

Yami stared for a while before sighing "Fine, but you still have to get up in the morning." He said finally

Yugi smiled and kissed him before shedding their clothes

Three hours later

"Yami wake up. And you said I was the one who wasn't going to want to get up." Yugi said shaking him a little

Yami groaned, turned over, and opened his eyes

"I'm up." Yami said sitting up and yawning at the same time Yugi did

Yugi giggled and climbed out of bed "Come on we have to get ready." He said grabbing both their clothes and heading for the door

"Yugi, I'm sure our housemates would mind if you left this room naked." Yami stated climbing out of bed and putting his shorts on

Yugi looked down and blushed "Opps." He said giggling as Yami helped him into some shorts

Yami chuckled and kissed his forehead "Now we can go." He said opening the door

"Ok." Yugi said walking out ahead of him and into the bathroom

Fifteen minutes later:

"Bye Yugi see you later." Yami said kissing him  
Yugi blushed and waved as Yami and the others went out the door

An hour later:

"Man I'm so tired." Joey whispered while the teacher was helping Malik

"Stop complaining I only got three hours of sleep." Yugi whispered back smiling

"Then why are you in such high spirits?" Ryou grumbled

"I Don't know I just am; I can't control my emotions." Yugi said before turning back to his math work (Pre-Calculus)

Joey sighed and started back to working on his as well "Don't won't to get in trouble with dragon again, so I might as well do it." He thought sighing again

Ryou just rolled his eyes and finished his work

With Yami and the others at school:

"Yo, Yami here comes your stalker." Bakura teased

Yami rolled his eyes as Anzu walked up

"Hi Yami, so I heard Yugi dropped out of the program. Its a shame, I was going to ask him to hang out oh well. So when are we going out?" Anzu asked rubbing his arm

"Never, now if you'll excuse me I have a class to go to." Yami said and walked past her into the class

Bakura and the others laughed and followed

Anzu walked back into the class unfazed by his rejection

"He's just having a bad day; I'll go over to his house and make it better." She thought smiling

Back home:

"So what are we doing today when the guys get here?" Malik asked

"Well I asked dragon if we could go out today so you guys are on your own." Joey said

"Is that why you did your work today?" Yugi asked teasingly

"Shut up." Joey said looking away. They laughed before a knock came to the door

"I'll get it." Yugi said walking to the door

"What are you doing here?" Anzu asked when Yugi answered the door

"I live here. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked

"You what?" Anzu shrieked

Yugi crossed his arms she was really starting to piss him off "Look you heard me the first time, now what are you doing here?" Yugi asked impatiently

"I'm here to see my man, where is he?" She asked crossing her arms as well, neither aware of the audience around them now

"In your imagination, that's clearly run wild. You should get that under control before you get your feelings hurt." Yugi stated simply

"What ever midget I swear I don't see what he sees in you." She said disgusted

"Well, there's the fact that I'm not some low-life slut who follows him like some lost puppy. For two he's **Gay.** And three I can please him in ways you can only imagine in that twisted little mind of yours. Get out of here you little bitch or I'll show you how much of a bitch I can be." Yugi said impatiently before walking away to the kitchen and getting something to drink

Everyone else just stood stunned as Anzu stomped away.

Minutes later:

"I Can't believe you went off on her like that." Joey said laughing

"I think you guys rubbed off on me." Yugi said

"Oh no that was all you." Ryou said laughing

Malik was laughing so hard he was starting to turn blue

"Its not funny." Yugi complained

"Oh it is." Yami said kissing his cheek and sitting beside him

"You saw?" Yugi asked

"We all did." Bakura said patting his head as he walked by pulling Ryou into his lap

Seto patted his back "Good job squirt." He said laughing

Marik patted his shoulder and walked over to Malik "Come on lets get you some air." He said pulling him from his seat

"…Okay." Malik said still laughing

Yugi laid his head down

"Oh come on Yug. You weren't that bad." Joey said minutes later when Yugi didn't say anything more

"Yeah you were great." Ryou added

"I think he fell asleep." Yami said picking up a sleeping Yugi "We'll take a nap and see you guys later." He said heading to their room

"Okay." They said still laughing

Yami walked to their room, laid Yugi down, pulling the cover around him before heading to the bathroom.

Three hours later:

"Mmmm Yami?" Yugi mumbled turning over

"Are you really awake this time?" Yami asked sitting beside him

Yugi nodded

"Good, first you got up and ran to the bathroom to use it, then again for ice cream, and again for a grilled cheese." Yami said chuckling

"Wow, I got up a lot. Oh well I'm up now." Yugi said heading to the bathroom, he had to pee

Yami shook his head but followed

Minutes later:

"Hey Marik where's Malik?" Yugi asked as he walked in the living room where Marik and Yami sat talking

"He's out back with Joey and Ryou." Marik answered before turning back to Yami

"Can I go Yami?" Yugi asked quietly

"Sure you can." Yami said smiling and turned back to Marik when he headed out the back door

"What are we going to do about Anzu and Tea? You know they're planning something." Marik whispered

"Yeah I know, but we'll deal with them later." Yami said back…


	8. I Want To

Yami: Are you sure, they'll like this idea

Me: Come on who wouldn't

Yugi: I won't *cross his arms*

EC: Be reasonable guys she's just being creative

Yami: says you cuz you're not in it

EC: shut up

Me: Both of you shut up. Anyways here's the story

Yugi's prove:

"Anzu what are you doing here?" Yami snarled "She's going to ruin the picnic." He thought looking over at Yugi who looked uncomfortable with Tea so close to him

Anzu put her hand on Yami's cheek trying to win his attention. Yami moved away from her and walked over to Yugi, who went to him immediately

"Oh hi Yami." Tea said with a sickly, sweet smile

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked

"I came to see Yugi." She said as if it was something she did everyday

"Yugi go over there with the others ok?" Yami said

"Ok." Yugi said happy to get away from her. He walked over and Marik sat him on his leg, while Malik sat on the other one.

With Yami:

"You stay away from him, do you hear me." Yami said menacingly

"You can't make me; he was mine first and still is." Tea growled

"You want to bet?" Yami said not knowing Anzu was coming up behind him

Yugi got up and walked up to her just as she was about to put her arms around Yami

"Do it and you'll loose them both." Yugi growled, which made Anzu jump and turn around. No one had ever heard him say things so angrily

"Yeah right." She snorted pushing him

And to everyone's surprise Yugi slapped her hard. "You'll learn who to mess with, I'm sick of you messing with Yami and me. He's mine and he will be for a long time. How about you go and try to find someone who actually likes you and stop being such a sadistic bitch!"He snapped

Anzu gaped at him holding her bruised cheek "You better watch your back Yugi because you'll pay for this, I swear you will." She hissed

"Bet your life on it and I'll be sure to make you lose. I don't have to watch my back, but you had better watch yours. I'll be your worst nightmare, if you try me again. Do you understand?" He growled

She hissed and stomped away, with a startled Tea close behind

When they were out of sight Yugi put his hands to his temples and sighed. Yami wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You were great." Yami whispered kissing his cheek

"Thank you." Yugi whispered back smiling, the others laughed except for Seto who shook his head and took a bite out of his sandwich

Joey looked up at Seto from his spot and smiled before kissing his hand. Seto looked down at him and smiled back

"Hey Marik?" Yugi asked as he sat in Yami's lap

"What is it Yugi?" Marik asked sitting up, for he had laid down to look up at the sky

"Can Malik go with me to this… party?" Yugi asked looking down

"What party?" Yami and Marik asked together

"Umm… well… t-there's this party at an old friends house in J-Japan and he really want all of us to attend." Yugi stuttered not looking up

"And who is this all of us?" Bakura asked holding Ryou closer

"`Kura!" Ryou complained

"Well… me, Joey, Ryou, and Malik: of course." Yugi said looking up at Yami who looked like he was about to say no

"Please, you guys can go and stay at a hotel while we're at the party. Please `Kura?" Ryou asked pleadingly

Joey looked up at Seto, asking with his eyes. Malik looked up at Marik and squeezed his hand

"We'll think about it." Yami said

"But Yami…" Yugi started whining but Yami cut him off by holding up his hand

"I said we'll think about it, that doesn't mean no just yet." Yami said getting some fruit and eating it

"Ok." Yugi said laying down across Yami's lap on his side to play cards with Joey and Malik. Bakura and Ryou were making out. And Yami, Marik, and Seto were in deep conversation

Then Yugi saw something White, something he remembered seeing from many times in his life. He gasped aloud and everyone looked at him

"Joey look it's her." Yugi said getting up and going towards the white dove, when a raven landed next to it "And he's with her." He whispered

Joey stood and gasped also

"I told you they'd find me." Yugi said looking at his friends smiling before turning back to the birds and sitting in front of them. Once seated the birds came to him, the raven sat on his shoulder, while the dove sat on his thigh near his stomach tilting it's head.

"Joey what are you two talking about, they're just birds." Marik said

Malik and Ryou looked at him appalled

"What?" He asked

"Those birds saved Yugi's life more than once in his life time. Like the time he almost fell off the roof of the church, by the graveyard in Japan. They saved him from death himself and his wife. Yugi told us he actually saw them and the birds fought off their evil so he could get away. They're always around when he need them. It's like they can sense him and his emotions, and find him wherever he go." Joey explained

Yugi walked over with a bird on each shoulder and began telling them who was who.

He pointed to Yami first "This is my boyfriend Yami, there is Bakura and Ryou. In front of me is Joey and Seto. Then there's Marik and Malik."

The dove nodded and flew over to Marik landing on his knee. Malik jumped and everyone started laughing, except Marik who patted his arm as the Dove walked over to him. The raven following protectively behind her

"Razz they're not going to do anything to her. You want something to eat?" Yugi said sitting down in Yami's lap

Razz looked from him to the Dove and back again. Then went back to the small boy and sat on his knee eating some bread Yugi had sat there

"Levy do you want something to eat?" Yugi asked the bird left Bakura's side and went to Yugi who gave her some bread

"Yugi how do you know their names?" Joey asked watching the birds

"I don't know I had a dream that I call them that and they came, so the next day I call their names and they came just like in my dream." Yugi said smiling

Levy walked up his leg to his arm and pecked it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yugi asked rubbing his arm

Levy spread her wing motioning to the light pink line, which Yugi had gotten months ago from cutting himself

He looked at the line "Sorry Levy, I didn't mean to break my promise." Yugi whispered and Yami rubbed his back

The dove shook her head, flew up and landed on his shoulder rubbing her head against his cheek

Yugi giggled and gently rubbed her with one finger. The raven that had walked over to Joey and Seto turned to looked at them, before going over and sitting on Joey's stomach.

"Razz are you jealous?" Yugi asked playfully, Razz gave a crow of outrage and everyone laughed

Levy went over to Razz and rubbed her head against his chest

"I'm guessing you guys have to go soon?" Yugi asked as they walked back over to him. They both nodded

"Oh ok, see you guys later then." Yugi said leaning against Yami

Levy flew over and pecked his cheek lightly before flying off. Razz spread one wing and bowed before flying after her. Everyone watched until the birds became a speck against the sun

"Wow they're really smart animals, and they really care about you Yugi." Yami said hugging him close

"Yeah I know." Yugi said smiling before turning to kiss Yami, who deepened it making Yugi whimper

Marik and Bakura cleared their throats "Guys we are in public." Malik said laughing

Yami pulled away from a blushing Yugi "Sorry guys." He said chuckling

Yugi smiled and went back to the card game they had put aside

Yami's Prove: Later that day:

"What's wrong?" Yami asked sitting up looking down at Yugi

"I can't sleep." Yugi said turning over to face him

"I know just the thing to help." Yami said climbing out of bed and putting his pants on

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked sitting up

"I'm going to go get you some warm milk." Yami said going to the kitchen and getting Yugi some warm milk

"Yami?" Joey asked yawning and rubbing his eyes

"Yeah, Joey what are you doing out of bed?" Yami asked steadying the sleepy boy

"Nothing I got him, thank you Yami." Seto said picking Joey up

"You're welcome." Yami said taking the milk back to Yugi…


	9. The Party

**EC: What do you think will happen in this chapter?**

**Yami: I don't know she didn't tell me**

**Yugi: She told me**

**Me: *put my hand over his mouth* don't ruin it Yugi**

**Yugi: I wasn't going to tell them**

**EC: That's not fair**

**Me: Yes, it is this is my story, anyways here's the story**

Yugi's prove:

Friday evening (6p.m.) In Japan:

"Bye guys see you later." Yugi and the others said leaving the five star hotel, they were staying at this weekend

"Remember what we told you guys." Marik said laying across the couch in front of the TV

"Yeah we remember." Malik said kissing his cheek as he headed to the door to catch up with the others

At the party:

"Hey guys I thought you wouldn't show, nice to see you." Tristan said after he opened the door

"Nice to see you too Tris." Yugi said hugging his friend. Duke came over and shook each of their hands

"Hey guys, good to see you again." He said closing the door behind them

"You too Duke, so let's party." Joey said smiling

Tristan changed the music and everyone started dancing

Yugi went to the kitchen to get something to drink

With the others:

"Bakura maybe we should go back to the hotel spying doesn't prove that we trust them." Yami whispered as they watched the smaller boys dancing with their friends

"We trust them, not the people they're with right now." Bakura said turning to him before turning back

"Yeah and besides we're just being cautious." Marik chipped in. There was no need to ask Seto his reason, he would have came even if they hadn't.

"Yo Yami pay attention, Yugi's headed upstairs with some guy." Bakura said. Yami turned to watch

"I trust Yugi of course but I don't like the looks of that guy." Yami thought as he climbed a tree for a better look of the second floor

Back with Yugi:

"Thanks for showing me to the bathroom Duke." Yugi said as they came to the restroom on the top floor

"Sure no problem." Duke said walking back towards the steps

Minutes Later:

Yugi came out of the restroom only to run into Duke. He jumped

"Sorry if I scared you, I just came back up to make sure you didn't get lost." Duke said

"That's okay, let's go." Yugi said smiling

"Wait first, I want to show you something since we're up here." He said pulling the smaller boy into a room where Yami had just climbed in the window to. When the knob to the door turned he quickly got in the closet.

"What do you want to show me." He heard Yugi say so he peeked out the crack in the door

Duke rumpled through a draw pulling out a deck of Duel Monster cards "Check those out." He said handing them to Yugi who began looking through them

Duke slyly locked the door while Yugi was occupied then walked back over to the smaller boy and stood behind him

"I've never seen this one." Yugi said turning to find Duke to close for his comfort

"Which one?" Duke asked stepping closer making Yugi fall on the bed where he pinned him down

"W-What are you doing?" Yugi asked as Duke began kissing his neck

"I'm gonna have some fun." Duke said ripping Yugi's shirt, rubbing his chest

Yugi whimpered "Please stop." Yugi cried tears running down his face

Yami burst out of the closet and Duke went flying to the far wall

"What the hell?" Duke asked standing up before Yami punched him in the face

"What the hell were you trying to pull with Yugi?" Yami growled

"I was bored, and he was an easy target." Duke panted "Why do you care?" He added standing up

Yami hit him again and this time his head hit the wall "Because he's mine and if you ever get anywhere near him again I'll kill you." Yami growled kicking him in the stomach "Understand?" He added murderously

"Yeah, Yeah I understand." Duke panted staggering to get up

"Get out of here you disgusting creep, before I kill you right now." Yami said stalking towards him

Duke backed to the door, unlocked it, and stumbled out of the room. Yami ran over to a whimpering and shivering Yugi.

"Shh Yugi it's ok, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Yami said hugging him close

Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest and cried. Yami rubbed his back soothingly

"Yugi what happened?" Joey asked hurrying in the room followed by Ryou, Malik, and Tristan who looked apologetic

"Did Duke do this?" He asked menacingly

Yami nodded and Tristan headed for the door

Bakura, Seto, and Marik came in to see what all the fuss was about upstairs. And when they saw Yugi shaking and crying they turned to Yami who looked pissed.

"What happened?" They asked going to his side

"Yugi was nearly rapped." Yami snarled

"Who did this to him? We'll kill them." Bakura and Marik growled

"Please don't." Malik said going over to Marik trying to calm him down

"`Kura I know you're mad but that won't help anything, I mean I'm mad too but lets be rational." Ryou pleaded as Bakura hugged him close

"Sorry but he will get his." Bakura said heading for the door

"No." Yugi said and everyone froze in place

"But Yug, he could've hurt you." Joey argued

"But he didn't, he only scared me I'm fine. Leave him alone, someone else will get him for this." He said standing as Yami put his jacket around Yugi's shoulders

"Yugi's right, and even though I want to kill him we'll leave him alone." Yami said

"Yami." Yugi protested

"What? You think I don't want to?"Yami asked making a scuffing noise

Yugi sighed and shook his head "Ok, can we go now?" He asked

"Sure, come on." Yami said putting his arm around Yugi's waist and heading for the door

Outside:

"Did you really think I would let you beat me and just walk away?" Duke growled walking up with a group of guys. His face already slightly discolored "I want a rematch." He added blocking their path

Yami growled "Malik take Yugi and you four go back to the hotel." He said letting Yugi go

"Yami don't do this." Yugi whimpered trying to get out of Malik's grip

"Do what I say Yugi and go now." Yami said

"Come on Yug, let's go." Joey said taking his hand and they walked off

"So you want to get your ass kicked again?" Yami asked "Well you got guts." He added laughing

"Is this the one who tried to take advantage of Yugi?" Bakura asked

"Yeah that's him." Yami snorted

"And who are you, his bitch?" Duke asked crossing his arms

Marik grabbed Bakura's arm "Not yet, let them attack first. The least we can do is let them get one hit in." He whispered

Bakura backed off and smirked "Yeah that's right he's important to all of us so if you mess with him, you're messing with all of us." He said

"And that scares me why?" Duke asked arrogantly

"Because I'm about to beat your ass like the bitch you really are." Yami said quietly

"Yeah right." One of the guys behind Duke scuffed

"Alright then try me, you throw the first punch and it'll be your last." Bakura growled

Duke threw out his arm and tried to punch Yami, who swiftly dodged the attacked and grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a way it wasn't suppose to go and they heard a snap. Bakura was beating up this other guy when they tried to jump Yami. He was about to help but by the time he got over to him both the guys was on the ground unconscious and Yami had turned his attention back to Duke who was having a hard time getting up. Bakura went over to help Marik who had three boys surrounding him. Seto took care of two himself

Ten minutes later, they had all nine boys laid out over the ground. Yami wiping blood off his knuckles on one of the boys' shirts. He sighed "Yugi's gonna be pissed about this cut." He thought wiping blood off his cheek. He had a cut there from when one of the boys had pulled a knife on him. Bakura had a cut on his arm from helping Yami get the knife from the boy.

Bakura sighed "We're dead when we get back to the room." He said looking at his watch

It was two o` clock in the morning. "Ryou's gonna be pissed." He thought sighing again

"You think?" Seto grumbled sarcastically

"We should get going, maybe they're sleeping." Marik said only half hopeful. They all knew they would be up when they got there "Malik's going to give me hell." He thought sighing

At the hotel:

Yami's prove:

When they open the door, they saw Yugi and Joey sitting on the couch watching TV. Malik and Ryou at the table playing cards. None of them interested in what they were doing.

"Hey guys." Yami said making their presence known

Joey looked up, got up from the couch and went to their room. Seto sighed and followed

"Yami." Yugi said addressing Yami without looking at him

Malik said nothing, which worried Marik because he always yelled at him

Ryou glared at Bakura "Hello Bakura." He said icily

"Oh hell he only calls me by my full name when he's pissed." Bakura thought rubbing his arm and winced slightly at the cut he had hidden under his jacket

"Bakura we need to talk now." Ryou said pushing away from the table and walking to their room, Bakura reluctantly followed

"Malik.." Marik started but Malik held up his hand and walked away. Marik followed

"Yugi can you look at me?" Yami asked sitting to the left of him so he wouldn't see the cut on his face

Yugi looked up at him "I told you not to fight him you could've walked away." Yugi said getting up

Yami pulled him back down " Yugi I didn't mean to upset you but I wasn't about to let him get away with hurting you. Remember I promised you I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you not even…" Yami started

"Family and friends." Yugi finished in a whisper

"I'm sorry do you accept my apology?" Yami asked

"As long as you were not hurt."Yugi said

"Um… you see… about that…" Yami started

"You were hurt weren't you?" Yugi asked

"Nothing big just a small cut, not even something to worry about." Yami said with a small smile

"Where?" Yugi asked and Yami turned to face him fully

Yugi took his face in his hands "Aw Yami that's going to leave a scar." Yugi whined going to get a first-aid kit and cleaning the cut before bandaging it

"It'll be fine." Yami said kissing his forehead

"I'm still mad at you." Yugi said standing up "Come on lets get some sleep, we have a flight early noon." He added heading to their room, along the way hearing some noises coming from Joey and Seto's room that they weren't suppose to hear. Yugi shook his head and climb in bed, fixing the cover while Yami changed clothes.

Yugi gasped and jumped out of bed, running over to him. He rubbed his hand across his bruised ribs. "Yami." Yugi whined

"Sorry I didn't even know that was there." Yami said looking down at the purple and black bruise

"I'll get some ice." Yugi said going to the kitchen and jump when someone touched his arm

"Jeez Ryou! Don't do that." Yugi complained putting some ice in two towels

"Sorry." Ryou said giggling and getting some ice for the bruise on Bakura's side

Yugi headed back to their room. But something told him to check on Joey so he knocked on their door

Joey answered "Thank you, I needed the distraction." He whispered leaning against the door. Seto came up behind him

"What is it Yugi?" He asked wrapping his arms around Joey's waist who winced

"Here you go." Yugi said giving him the extra towel with ice in it

"What's this for?" Seto asked

"The bruise on your back. If you put ice on it right now it won't hurt later on." Yugi said

"How did you know I had a bruise there?" Seto asked

"I don't know, I just guessed." Yugi said walking back to his room

Seto shook his head and closed their door pulling Joey back to the bed

"Here you go Yami." Yugi said closing their door and putting the towel to Yami's ribs and he winced

"Sorry." Yugi said when he winced again

"No, no its fine." Yami said taking the towel from him and leading Yugi to the bed "We need to rest." He said as they climbed in bed

"Ok goodnight." Yugi said lying down next to him and was asleep minutes later

Yugi's prove:

(11:30 a.m.) Saturday morning

"Yugi wake up, we have thirty minutes to get dressed, packed, and get to the airport to catch our flight." Yami said shaking him lightly

Yugi shot up, ran to the bathroom and threw up "Uhhh, I thought I was over this." He groaned standing up washing his face and brushing his teeth

"Here you go." Yami said handing him his clothes and they started getting dressed

7 minutes later:

Yugi was packing his and Yami's bags, while Yami risked his life to wake Bakura up for Ryou.

"There." Yugi said satisfied with his fast packing skills. Then sat down to put his shoes on. He had on his favorite light blue leather pants, black t-shirt, his chocker, studded bracelets, studded, black belt, and boots, with his leather jacket tied around his waist. He headed to the restroom to fix his hair

"`Kura wake up please." He heard Ryou say from his and Bakura's room

"Come on Bakura get your lazy ass up." He heard Yami say

Bakura growled and he heard a loud thud

"Ow!" Yami snapped

Yugi went to their room and saw Yami sitting against the wall

"Yami?" Yugi asked

"I'm fine Yugi go finish what you have to do." Yami grumbled rubbing his head. He had on his midnight blue leather pants, midnight blue t-shirt, his choker, studded bracelets, black belt, his matching leather jacket, and black boots.

"Ok." Yugi said walking out the door heading to the kitchen

"`Kura that wasn't nice." Ryou complained as Bakura sat up

"Whatever." Bakura said helping Yami up

"Now get out, so I can get dressed." He said once he was up

Yami's prove:

Back home:

"We just got here guys we have to unpack." Marik said putting his arm around Malik

"But we want to go get some ice cream and go to the park." Yugi and Ryou whined

"Can't you guys wait until later?" Bakura asked sitting down

"But we want to go now." Joey said

"Pup…" Seto started but was cut off by their begging

"Please! Please, please, please!" They all said together

Ryou looked to Bakura with his innocent pleading eyes. Bakura groaned and looked to Yami for help, but he could tell he was giving in too.

"Ok, ok ." Yami said giving up "You can go, but we're going with you."

"Ok." They agreed smiling as they headed out

"What are we going to do with them?" Seto asked when they got to the ice cream shop

"I don't know." Yami said laughing and going over to Yugi, paying for everyone's stuff

Yugi kissed his cheek and went to their table

Anzu walked in not seeing Yugi

"Hi Yami." She said walking up to him rubbing his arm

"What do you want?" Yami growled looking at her

She gasped "Yami what happened to your face?" she asked touching the bandage, the cashier gave her a puzzling look

Yami chuckle " I know right?" He said to the cashier and pushing her away from him

"Aw Yami don't be like that." She said hugging him

"EW, get your arms off me." Yami hissed in disgust

"Or have me remove them for you." Yugi growled

Anzu jumped back "Oh! Yugi I didn't see you, how are you?" She asked laughing nervously

"Yami we're ready." He said ignoring her

"Oh ok lets go." Yami said walking off ahead of him

When Yugi turned to leave Anzu came towards him with a knife. Yugi whipped around and kicked her making the knife fly out of her hand, which he neatly caught and sat it on the counter.

"I told you, you were the one who needed to watch their back. Now you've made an enemy." Yugi snarled

Anzu got up and charged at him and he neatly dodged. Yugi slapped her, and pushed her away from him.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Tea scream helping her cousin up

"She tried to stab me in my back, literally!" Yugi snarled

"What? Anzu I told you we'd make a better plan than that one." Tea said to her cousin

"You were planning this with her?" Yugi asked and Tea covered her mouth

"No Yugi it isn't like that." She started

"Tea stay away from me, I never want to see you again. I should have never became your friend in the first place. I hate you." Yugi growled

"Yugi you can't mean that." Tea said about to cry

"But I do, bye Tea have a good life after the summer program is over. I hope you find someone who cares about you." Yugi said calming down

"But Yugi…" Tea started but Yugi walked off dropping the knife in the trash on his way out

"Yugi?" Yami asked looking at him

Yugi smiled "Come on Yami, we're still going to the park right?" He asked losing his smile

"Sure we are." Yami said hugging him close

Yugi smiled again "Ok."

Yami's prove

Two weeks later

Yugi's 8 weeks, Ryou's 7 weeks, Malik's 5 weeks, and Joey's 4 weeks.

"Mom please, be reasonable." Yami pleaded with his mother

"I am being reasonable darling." She said patiently

"No you're not! I want Yugi to marry me not hate me!" Yami protested

"How can he hate you when you're doing something for your mother?" She asked

"You want me to kiss someone who tried to stab him mom!" Yami said

"All I asked was for you to kiss her to make sure you're making the right choice, I'm not making you sleep with her." His mom stated

"I can't do that mother." Yami growled

"Then I can't allow you to marry him." He mother said about to leave

Yami mutter a curse, took a deep breath then said, "Fine I'll do it." He said sourly

"Good, Randall bring Anzu in please." His mother said to one of the servants

"She was already here?" Yami asked appalled

"Why yes darling she's at my every beck and call." His mother said like it was something he already knew

"Ma'me?" Anzu asked walking in and stopping when she saw Yami. She looked around to make sure Yugi wasn't there before turning to him and smiling

"Hello Anzu, would you allow my naïve son to kiss you as an experiment?" His mother asked

"Yes ma'me." Anzu said walking up to him

Yami sighed but did what he had to so he kissed Anzu, just as Yugi walked in

Yugi's prove:

Yugi ran out of the room and kept running. He could not believe that Yami would do this to him. He kept running until he noticed he was home.

"Hey Yugi what's wrong?" Marik asked as he walked up to him

"Yami-." That was all he got out before he broke down crying

Marik hugged the crying boy as the others came down to see what was going on

"Yugi what's wrong." Ryou asked tears running down his face just from seeing Yugi crying

"Yami… k-Kissed… Anzu." Yugi said in between sobs

"He what?" Seto growled

"Seto stop, that won't make it better." Marik said as all the boys started crying "Huh hormones." He thought as he comforted both Yugi and Malik

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey as Bakura rocked Ryou "I'm going to kill that pharaoh." He thought trying to calm Ryou down

By the time they got them quiet they had wore themselves out and were asleep in Bakura and Ryou's room.

Yami's prove:

Yami cursed to himself and pushed Anzu away from him

"Are you happy now mother you just ruined everything!" he growled

"Hmmm, maybe you do love him." His mother said observing the way he discarded Anzu as if she was nothing

"It doesn't matter now he probably hates me." Yami said looking down

His mom scoffed "Anzu you're dismissed." She said to the girl

"Yes ma'me." Anzu said bowing and running out of the room

"Look here mister, how are you going to get him back with that kind of attitude, get your ass out of here and go apologize and try to talk to him about it." She said to her son

"He's not going to talk to me." Yami said sighing

His mother walked up and slapped him "Stop moping and get your ass to that house and apologize." She growled

"Yes ma'me." Yami said holding his face and walking out of the house

Minutes later:

When he got home Bakura and Seto stood guard at the kitchen door as Marik tried to get Yugi to eat his food

When Bakura and Seto saw him, they both shot him a glare. Yami cringed inwardly and walked up to them.

"Can I talk to Yugi before explaining to you?" Yami asked

"No." Bakura growled, "You can go in the living room with us and explain and if you make your point you can talk to Yugi." He added

Yugi turned to see what was going on then went over to the garbage and dumped his untouched food, before going over to Marik's waiting arms.

Yami sighed, looked down, and walked to the living room

"He's not going to talk to me again is he?" Yami asked sighing

"Care to explain why?" Seto asked sitting in the chair across from him

Yami began explaining his proposition with his mom, how Anzu ended up in it

Bakura shook his head and sighed, "You got a lot of apologizing to do." He said walking out and taking Ryou's hand heading out of the house for their doctor's appointment.

"Well… there's nothing I can do to help with that so…" Seto got up and told Joey they were going to go for a walk.

Marik let go of Yugi "Yugi we're gonna go upstairs if you need me call me." He said taking Malik's hand and heading upstairs

"Yugi-." Yami started stepping towards him, but Yugi shook his head and stepped away

"Can you please let me explain?" Yami asked

"I'm not stopping you." Yugi said looking away

Yami started to explain but when he got to the part about Anzu Yugi covered his ears.

"Yugi let me explain." Yami said

"I don't want to know anymore." Yugi said stubbornly

Yami sighed, took Yugi's hands from his ears and pinned them behind him

"Yami let go." Yugi protested struggling to get out of his grip

"Not until you let me explain." Yami said not letting go

"Fine do!" Yugi growled

Yami finished explaining and Yugi started crying again

"Yugi please don't cry." Yami said pleadingly tears pooling from his own eyes. He let his hands go and hugged him close. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry for hurting you." He whispered kissing his forehead

"Please say you forgive me." Yami said

Yugi nodded "I forgive you." He said wiping his eyes and smiled

Yami kissed him hard, making Yugi whimper and want more. Out of nowhere, this need hit him hard and he shuddered

"Yugi that's inappropriate in the kitchen." Yami chuckled and Yugi noticed his hand had slid into Yami's pants and boxers. He squeezed softly and said, "But I want more."

Yami shivered under his touched and pulled away, taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs

"How about we take this to the privacy of our room?" Yami asked

Yugi nodded following close behind and griping his hand tightly

In the room

Yugi lay on his back as Yami kissed down his neck. A small moan escaped Yugi's lips and Yami smirked, started kissing down Yugi's chest and he moaned again when Yami's phone rang

Yami groaned and reached down in his pants pocket for his phone

"_Hello?" He asked_

"_Hello father. Yes, I know already." He said a minute later_

It was Yugi's turned to mess with him. He slid his hand down his chest, inside his boxers and began to stroke him.

Yami suppressed a moan

"_Dad I'll have to call you back." He said in a strained voice and had to bite his lip so his dad wouldn't think anything was going on_

"_Yeah ok bye." He said hanging up_

"Yugi that wasn't nice." He said looking down glaring but moaned as Yugi continued to stroke him

Yugi smirked "Are you mad at me?" Yugi asked kissing his chest

"When you do that how can I be. Now please remove your hand before you get in trouble." Yami said playfully

"I think I might like trouble." Yugi said giggling

"Okay, you asked for it." Yami said pushing Yugi back against the bed, pinning both his hands above his head, and kissing his neck.

**(Warning Lemon begins here. If you don't like, skip. However, to you others enjoy!) **

Using his other hand, he slid out of his boxers and pushed inside him. By now, Yugi was used to the small pain of Yami's member inside him. He moaned as Yami kissed the sensitive spot on his neck. As Yami rode him Yugi found himself wanting more. He moaned as Yami hit his wall repeatedly. He gripped Yami arms bringing him closer, arching his back to meet each thrust. Yami pumped Yugi's member with each thrust.

An hour later:

"Yami!"Yugi cried out shuddering as he came all over his and Yami's chests and stomachs

"Yugi!" Yami panted as he came apart inside of Yugi and they both shuddered

Yami lay on the side of Yugi who lay panting and pulled him close

**(Lemon ends for those who skipped you start here and to the others you may continue LOL.)**

"I love you." Yami said after his breathing went back to normal

"I love you too." Yugi said yawning and closing his eyes

Yami chuckled and kissed his cheek "Get some rest." He whispered

Yugi nodded and after a few minutes, he was sound asleep. Yami pulled him closer and went to sleep

Marik peeked in the room and smiled at the two sleeping boys, before closing the door and going back to the room he shared with Malik who was asleep "Guess he's worn out." Marik thought smirking and pulling the cover up over the naked boy, before leaving the room again

"Hey Marik where's the other three?" Bakura asked carrying a sleeping Ryou

"They're all sleeping." Marik said kissing him softly on the lips before leaving the house

"That guy." Bakura said sighing and taking Ryou to their room, (No Marik and Bakura are not sneaking around. Ryou and Malik know about their relationship. Although its weird because they only kiss every now and then and they don't love each other besides them being best friends. However, Marik was actually the one Bakura had lost his virginity to. Yami lost his to Seto and Bakura so yeah…)

Sometime later:

"Hey Bakura a little help please?" Seto said walking in with a sleeping Joey and many shopping bags

Bakura got up and took the bags and carried the bags to the room and put them down

"Thank you." Seto said lying Joey down putting the cover around him

"You're welcome." Bakura said walking out but in the hall, Seto stopped him and pushed him against the wall. Sometimes he hated the fact that Seto was stronger than he was he always took advantage of that fact. Bakura made sure not to scream, no matter how painful he made it, he didn't want to wake anyone up, so he bite his lip to stay quiet.

An hour later:

Bakura stumbled to the living room and fixed his clothes before sitting down slowly, he felt weak

"Hey Bakura Seto back?" Marik asked walking in the house, looking at Bakura closely

Bakura put on a smile and nodded "Yeah he's in his room."

"Oh ok." Marik said heading to Seto's room. He just knew Seto did something to Bakura, he always did when he wasn't around.

"Hey Marik what's up?" Seto asked pulling a clean shirt over his head

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" Marik asked not wanting to wake Joey

Seto followed Marik to the hall and closed the door behind him

"What do you want?" Seto asked

"What did you do to him?" Marik growled

"Who?" Seto asked mildly confused

"Bakura, what did you do to him?" Marik asked menacingly

"Nothing." Seto answered simply

"We'll see." Marik growled he grabbed a hand full of Seto's hair and pulled him to the living room where Bakura sat watching TV

"Bakura?" Marik said stepping in front of him releasing Seto's hair

"Yeah?" Bakura asked looking from Marik to Seto and back again

"What did he do to you?" Marik asked

Bakura groaned inwardly "Damn he knows, I thought I had tricked him this time." Bakura thought looking from Seto to Marik he said, "What do you mean."

"Bakura if you lie I'll make you wish you were dead." Marik growled

Bakura cringed "Nothing we just had sex." He said looking down

"You mean he forced you to have sex." Marik stated

"I think I hear Ryou I got to go." Bakura said standing up, but Marik pushed him back down

"Answer my question." Marik growled

Bakura swallowed quietly "You could say forced." He said laughing nervously

"I going to kill you for this Seto." Marik growled as Seto backed away and ran. Marik chased him, caught him, and pinned his arm behind his back, making Seto yelp in pain.

"Come on Marik, it was nothing." Seto reasoned making Marik pull his arm up higher. Seto stood on his tiptoes trying to elevate the pain

"Go apologize or I will break your arm in two." Marik hissed

Seto went back to the living room, he knew damn well not to test Marik's words. He always meant what he said and he already broke his arm twice before and a couple of ribs and a leg. He couldn't risk anything else being broken. Oh and his nose.

"My apologies to you Bakura." Seto said before walking out and going back to his room

Marik walked back in and kissed Bakura hard, pushing his tongue in his mouth letting his tongue explore Bakura's mouth

Bakura shivered as the kiss got heated and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck.

Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart

"Sorry Ryou he's all yours." Marik said backing away and walked to Malik who waited with open arms.

"Nice to see that you're awake." Marik said kissing Malik and pressing him against the wall

Malik blushed and pushed him back "`Rik that's not fair I want a rematch." Malik protested

"I won fair and square Malik." Marik said kissing him again then down his neck

"Fine, I'm your sex slave." Malik muttered, "Still can't believe I lost against you in duel monsters." He added following Marik to their room

"`Kura?" Ryou asked against his lips

"Mmmm?" Bakura said

"I want you again." Ryou said blushing

"Ryou you don't have to be embarrassed to say it, if you need it, you get it." Bakura said kissing him again and Ryou moaned. He had been this way at the doctor's appointment too. They almost had sex in front of the doctor who kindly left the room and gave him time to calm Ryou down before telling them that it was perfectly normal during most male pregnancies to crave sex.

Bakura picked him up and carried him to their room

With Yami and Yugi:

Yami groaned and turned over, his hair falling on Yugi's face. Yugi rolled over facing away from Yami just as he tighten his hold on him. Yugi's eyes popped open and he gasped as he felt Yami move inside of him. After he got use to it he went back to sleep snuggling closer to Yami

Four hours later:

Yami lazily opened his eyes to the light of the setting sun. When he noticed he was still inside Yugi he pulled out making the smaller one shudder. Yugi turned over and moved closer to him.

Yami sighed, "I got the perfect time to ask him." Yami thought as he watched Yugi sleep. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Yami. Yami smiled and kissed him softly. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he pulled him closer.

Malik walked in and they pulled away from each other.

"Hey guys I need your help." Malik said sitting down on the floor in front of the bed

"Ok, what you need?" Yami asked sitting up

"I need two hundred dollars." Malik said looking down

"Ok what for?" Yugi asked

"It's something for the baby, I know what sex it is, but Marik don't and I don't want him to know yet." Malik said looking up

"Malik you should tell him, so you can do things like this together." Yami said handing him two, one hundred dollar bills

"I'll tell him later on today." Malik said standing up

"Ok as long as you tell him." Yugi said turning back to face Yami

"Ok." Malik said leaving the room and closing the door behind him

With Bakura, Marik , and Ryou

**(Warning partial Lemon, lime whichever one it is, for those who don't like should skip, for you others enjoy!)**

Bakura sat in the middle as Marik moved inside him, pushing him further inside Ryou, who was slightly panting. With each thrust Marik gave, made Bakura thrust harder inside of Ryou.

Ryou moaned as they rode each other. Marik pushed Bakura and Ryou down on the floor, thrusting in deeper inside of Bakura. Bakura and Ryou both moaned and Marik smirked

"M-Marik w-wait!" Ryou panted but it was too late, with one final thrust, Ryou cried out as they all came as one. Then shuddered as Bakura pulled out of him.

**(Lemon/Lime ends. Those who skipped can start here.)**

All three lay panting on the floor, this wasn't the first time they had had a three-some. It was always between Ryou and Malik, but Malik was gone and Ryou had already been in the mood. Three hours of sex was enough to wear him out, so Bakura picked him up and put him in the bed, pulling the cover up around him before putting on some clean clothes and following Marik out of the room

"So did you two have fun, because I thought you said you would never screw each other again." Seto said from his spot on the couch

Bakura blushed and Marik folded his arms " Are you mad because we didn't invite you to join?" Marik asked heading to the kitchen

Seto scuffed "I can have Bakura whenever I please." He said looking to Bakura and smirked when he saw a flash of fear in his eyes

Marik looked to Bakura "Bakura is his statement true?" He asked stepping in front of him

Bakura looked from one person to the next "I- Uh- I mean N-No." He said backing away from both of them

Seto walked towards him

"Touch him and you're dead." Marik growled

Yami walked in and wrapped his arm around Bakura's waist

"Seto leave him alone." Yami said and Seto backed away heading down the hall

Marik walked up to Bakura and pulled him towards his room. Yami shook his head and went back to Yugi who was peeking out the door. Once no one was watching Marik walked out of the room leaving Bakura to face Hachiro.

"Is he ok?" He asked as Yami hugged him close

"Yeah he's with Marik." Yami said kissing him

"Mmmm ok." Yugi said against his lips

Yami chuckle and led him back to the bed

"Is this where we're going to be all day." Yugi asked as he rolled on top of Yami

"Mmmm maybe." Yami said rubbing his hair

Yugi giggled and kissed him again

Ryou knocked on the door before walking in

"What's up Ryou?" Yugi asked laying beside Yami

"Nothing I just woke up, Yugi you want to get something to eat." Ryou asked leaning against the door

"Sure lets go." Yugi climbed out of bed, put some clothes on, and headed for the door

"I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" Yugi said kissing Yami's cheek

"Yeah ok." Yami said yawning

Yugi and Ryou went to the kitchen where they made pancakes and topped them with ice cream and syrup

"Can I have some?" Joey asked

"Sure here you go." Yugi said handing him a plate and one to Malik as he walked in. then they all sat down and started eating

"Hey guys." Bakura said walking in and sitting Ryou in his lap. Covering his pain easily. Hachiro had really worked him out, "I think he almost threw my back out." He thought

"Hey Bakura." They all said before going back to eating

*End of Chapter*

Yami: man that was a long chapter

Yugi: nice and long just the way I like them

Me: you two have problems. LOL on with the story!


	10. A Flash Fowards

Yami's prove:

Two years later:

"Yami where's Taset?" Yugi asked looking for their two and a half year old son

"He's somewhere with Blake and Sara." Yami said putting his shirt on (Blake is Bakura and Ryou's son and Sara is Seto and Joey's daughter. Mariah is Marik and Malik's daughter.)

"Yami!" Yugi whined

"What?" Yami asked

"I told you to watch them not let them run off." Yugi complained

"They're probably in the garden." Yami said soothingly

"Yeah well they better be." Yugi grumble walking out of the living room

"Daddy!" Taset said running up to Yugi

Yugi smiled picking him up "Hi baby where have you been?" he asked as Taset wrapped his arms around his neck

"I was outside." Taset said giggling as Yugi tickled him

"Daddy!" Taset cheered as Yami walked up behind Yugi

"Hi little one." Yami said taking him from Yugi's arms and wrapping one arm around Yugi

"I told you, you worry to much." Yami said kissing his cheek

"Yeah well where is Blake?" Yugi asked

Taset covered his eyes before looking at Yugi "Well he kind of got stuck in a tree." He whispered

"And how did he get in the tree in the first place?" Yami asked

"Well I help him climb up it, but he got scared and couldn't get down." Taset said

"But didn't I tell you not to climb the tree?" Yugi asked

"But daddy! Daddy said it was ok." Taset said

"Oh he did, did he." Yugi folded his arms and walked to the backyard

"Uncle Yugi help me!" Blake cried

"It's alright I'll get you." Yugi said climbing up the tree, settling the boy on his back and climbing back down. Missing the little girl who hid behind the tree.

As Yugi got out of the tree, Bakura walked up

"Blake didn't I tell you not to climb that tree?" Bakura asked

Blake hid behind Yugi and said, "Yes daddy."

"So why were you in it." Bakura asked

"I wanted to be up high." Blake explained simply, Ryou walked up and Blake ran to him

"Daddy!" Blake said crying

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked hugging his son

"He climbed the tree and got stuck again." Bakura grumbled

"Didn't daddy tell you not to?" Ryou asked and Blake nodded

"Don't do it again ok?" Ryou said

"Ok, daddy." Blake said hugging his dad

"Ok lets go in the house and have lunch ok." Ryou asked

"Ok!" Blake said smiling now and they walked back in the house

Bakura sighed and followed

"Daddy I won't climb the tree again." Taset said hugging Yami's leg

"Ok Taset lets go in the house its about to rain." Yami said taking Yugi's hand and his son's, as Sara came from behind the tree and ran to Seto

An hour later:

Yami's coming back from the store

"Yami we need to talk." Yugi said carrying their sleeping son to his and Blake's room. Then he went to their room where Yami sat taking his shoes off

Yugi sighed and took something out of his pocket, he handed it to Yami

"Yugi when did you get a pregnancy test?" Yami asked

"Read it." Yugi said still standing by the door

Yami read the strip that showed a positive sigh. He looked up and smiled "You're pregnant?" He asked

Yugi nodded and came to sit beside him. Yami hugged him close.

Marik ran into their room panting

"We have a **huge** problem." He said after he caught his breath

"What's wrong?" Yami asked looking at him

"Bakura and Ryou are both pregnant!" Marik exclaimed before fainting

"Marik? Marik!" Yami called

Marik groaned and sat up rubbing his head

"What happened?" he asked

"You fainted." Yugi said handing him a cup of tea

"Thanks." Marik said taking the cup, "I got Bakura pregnant." He added in a whisper

"We know." Yami said sitting down beside him "Did you tell Malik?", he asked

"I don't know how." Marik admitted

"Just tell him I'm sure he'll understand." Yami said soothingly

"No he won't, he's pregnant his damn self." Yugi said rubbing his temples

"Yugi maybe you should go out for some air." Yami said getting up and leading him to the door

"Yeah ok." He said walking out, down the hall he ran into Seto trying to get to Bakura again

"Stop Seto he's pregnant! Damnit do you want me to tell Joey?" Yugi growled

"No please don't I'm sorry I won't do it again." Seto begged backing away

"Whatever Seto, but next time I will tell him." Yugi said as Seto turned and disappeared on down the hall

"Thanks Yugi." Bakura whispered

"You're welcome, but what are you going to do you and your husband are pregnant." Yugi said sitting down

"I don't know what to do." Bakura said sitting down beside him

Marik walked out and went to Malik

"Malik I need to tell you something." Marik said as he sat beside his husband

"What?" Malik asked looking up at him

"Well… uh… I… uh… kind of got Bakura pregnant." Marik said looking down at his feet

Malik groaned and sat down "I told you to use protection." He complained

"We did the condoms burst." Marik whispered

"Marik you better figure out what you're going to do, you're about to have three kids now." Malik said sighing

"I can take care of three kids." Marik said "You're not mad at me?" He added

"Why would I be it wouldn't make the problem go away so what's the point? But you will be punished." Malik said smirking

Marik looked down at him and stepped back "You can't mean-." He started

Malik stood up and walked past him "Yep you're my sex slave." He said looking back before going down the hall

"You're dead meat." Bakura said sitting on the couch beside him laughing

Marik glared at him "It's not funny Bakura, you just had to be so damn tempting." His said about to touch him but moving away

"Hey don't blame me, I didn't force you to screw around with me." Bakura said laughing again

"`Kura!" Ryou said walking up

"Sorry Ry I didn't mean it I was only joking." Bakura said glaring at a laughing Marik

"Marik you're already in trouble with Malik don't test me too." Ryou growled

"Sorry!" Marik said looking away

"Marik get in here now!" Malik called from their room

Marik swallowed hard and stood up "See you guys later." He said miserably and headed for the room

"Ryou why are you being so mean? And I thought I was the mean one." Bakura said

"Lets see, there's the fact that my husband's pregnant, oh and I am too. But wait theirs more so is Malik!" Ryou said sitting down

"Don't forget Yugi." Bakura added softly

Ryou hit his arm "That wasn't helping." He said and Bakura pulled him into a kiss, pushing him down on the couch

Ryou moaned "Damn you." He said moaning again as Bakura kissed down his neck, his hand traveling down further

"Do you want to change that statement?" Bakura asked

"Fuck you and your-." Ryou cried out as Bakura stroked him, Ryou didn't even know he had unbuttoned his pants

"Did you just say fuck me?" Bakura asked smirking

"Opps." Ryou whispered struggling to get up

Bakura laughed as he tighten his grip on Ryou

"Guys get a room." Joey said walking to the door with the kids

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura said picking Ryou up and going to their room after Joey left with the kids

With Joey and the kids at the park:

"Daddy where's daddy?" Sara asked climbing in Joey's lap

"Uh-." Joey started as Seto walked up and kissed him, before picking Sara up

"Hi sweetheart!" Seto said giving Sara a kiss on the forehead

"Hi daddy!" Sara said hugging him

"How about you go play with the others?" He suggested

"Ok." She said running off when Seto put her down. He sat down beside Joey watching the kids

"You were late." Joey said turning to look at him

"Sorry I was helping Yami." Seto said looking to him and smiling

Joey turned back to the kids as a police officer walked up and motioned Seto to come over

"Can I help you?" Seto asked

"What are you doing at the park with all these children?" The officer asked

"I'm just here with my daughter, my friend kids and my husband." Seto stated

"And can you point them out?" The officer asked not really believing him

Seto sighed and pointed to Joey and the kids who were getting ice cream. Blake and Taset saw him and ran over

"Uncle Seto you don't want any ice cream?" Taset asked frowning

"No thank you." Seto said smiling

"But I could ask Uncle Joey to get you one." Blake insisted

Taset looked at the cop who smiled at him. Taset looked away quickly rolling his eyes to Blake who laughed quietly until Seto cleared his throat and they both went quiet looking up at him smiling innocently

Seto shook his head and Sara ran over "Daddy?" she asked

"What is it sweetheart?" Seto asked swatting down in front of them

"Open!" she demanded, Seto laughed and opened the ice cream before tying Taset's shoes

"Now, how about you guys go play I'll come play with you in a minute." Seto said

"But daddy, Mariah don't want to share the swings." Sara said pouting

"Alright give me a minute." He said then to the cop "Is there anything else you needed?" He asked and the cop shook his head

He took Sara and Taset's hand as Blake grabbed Taset's other hand, walking off

When he came back, Joey hugged him "What was that about?" he asked looking over to the cop who watched them for a while longer

"Nothing you don't have to worry." Seto said kissing him softly on the lips as the cop left

"Mariah you have to share the swings ok?" Seto said minutes later

She nodded and got off letting Sara get on. Seto walked back over to the bench and sat down beside Joey who yawned

"Are you sleepy?" he asked

"Kind of." Joey said laying his head on Seto's shoulder

Blake climbed in his lap and went to sleep minutes later

By the time they got home all the kids were tired so they took them to their rooms

Yugi yawned walking out of his and Yami's room rubbing his eyes

"Yugi next time put on something more than Yami's shirt." Joey said going into his room

"Uh huh." Yugi mumbled going into the kitchen to get some ice cream

Seto laughed and went into the room.

Four Years later:

"Blake come on we got to go." Six year old Taset and Sara called with Mariah standing at the door

Yumi and Rachel walked up to them

(Yumi is Yami and Yugi's daughter, Rachel is Bakura and Ryou's daughter, Brandon is Bakura and Marik's son, and Michael is Malik and Marik's son. They're all three years old.)

"Taset when you come back will you play with us?" Yumi asked

Taset bent down and kissed her forehead "Sure." He said as Blake walked up and took his hand as they headed for the door

"Hey Yug' what did you want us for?" Joey asked

Yugi smiled and lead them into to his and Yami's room

"Let's go out tomorrow." Yugi said

"But I thought we couldn't" Ryou whispered

"Come on guys we used to always do what we wanted to we don't need permission!" Yugi stated

"Yugi's right guys since we started dating them we haven't done anything bad.' Malik agreed

"That's because we're trying to stay alive!" Joey protested

"Come on Joey be adventurous!" Yugi complained

"I'm with Joey, I don't know about this." Ryou whispered

"Why not! I'm tired of doing things their way. Let's do what we want tomorrow!" Yugi said (not knowing Yami was at the door the whole time)

Ryou bit his lip and nodded in agreement

"Alright I'm in." Joey said and Malik nodded

"We'll go at six, but don't tell them anything." Yugi said

In the next room:

"So Yugi's the master mind eh?" Bakura asked smirking

"Apparently." Yami said

/we should put his mind to work somewhere else, but let him go and pretend you don't know anything but later he's mine. / Atemu growled

Yami winced, \okay I understand/

"Yami are you okay?" Seto asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I think we should let them go and then go get them." Yami said

"I agree with Yami, it's the perfect ambush." Bakura smirked

\I'm going to kill him! / Hachiro hissed

\Hachi calm down! / Bakura snapped

\You will watch your mouth when speaking to me; remember I own both of you! / Hachiro growled

Bakura winced, \H-Hachi don't get so mad it's the perfect plan/ Bakura hissed

\Do you dare test me `Kura, watch yourself babe I'm a lot closer than you think/ Hachiro hissed back

Bakura held his head, \my apologies Hachi/ he said calmly

\Much better you may stop talking to me now. / Hachiro said

Bakura sighed before looking around and noticing that only he and Yami remained in the room

"You alright?" Yami asked

"Headache, I might have pissed Hachiro off." Bakura said

Ryou knocked on the door, "`Kura are you in there?" he asked quietly

"Yeah come on in." Bakura called

Ryou opened the door and walked in

"Oh hi Yami!" he said smiling

"Hi Ryou, where's Yugi?" Yami said/asked

"Oh he's in the kitchen with Joey and the kids eating lunch." Ryou said sitting in Bakura's lap

"Ok see you guys later." Yami said leaving

The next day:

"Hey Yugi where are you guys going?" Yami asked

"Oh we're about to go to the mall for a while." Yugi said smiling

"Oh ok have fun." Yami said smirking and walking off

"That was strange." Malik whispered

"Whatever let's just go." Joey said and off they went to a club named "Hell Raiser"

Once there they danced for a little while before finding a table to sit at.

"Yugi are you sure we should be here?" Ryou asked looking around

"I don't know about this either but we're here now so enjoy it." Yugi said also looking around

"Guys we're dead when we get home." Malik said nervously

"Maybe even before you get home." Marik growled from behind them

The four jumped (About two feet in the air) and turned around to see their husbands

"`Rik! We… uh…" Malik started

"Don't talk. Let's go, you four are in so much trouble!" Bakura growled stepping towards Ryou

Ryou cowered behind Joey who in turn hid behind Malik

"He said let's go!" Marik said menacingly. They all cringed but followed them out of the club

"Yami?" Yugi tried, but Yami said nothing. Yugi sighed but decided to keep his mouth shut

When they got to the house Yugi headed to his room

"Where are you going?" Yami asked

"T-To our room?" Yugi stuttered

"No you're not, take a seat in the living room, I'll deal with you in a moment." Yami hissed

Yugi nodded and quickly went to sit on the couch with Ryou and Joey. Malik sat in a chair nervously playing with his fingers

"`Kura's going to kill me." Ryou whimpered

"For the first time I actually feel like crying." Joey whispered

"`Rik please don't hurt me." Malik thought desperately

Later that day

Yugi shifted uncomfortably at the dinner table. The kids and their husbands the only ones talking. Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Joey couldn't even sit still long enough to eat.

Yugi looked up at Yami when he heard his name being called

"You may be excused." Yami said and Yugi nodded leaving the table and going to their room. He heard a noise before Ryou peeked inside the room

'Are you okay?" Ryou whispered

"For now yes." Yugi said

"Sorry we got in trouble." Ryou said quietly

"It's not your fault; I'm the one that came up with the idea." Yugi said giving him a small smile, "you should go before you get in any more trouble, don't want him using the whip again do you?" Yugi added. Ryou nodded and quickly left the room

At the table

"Daddy why did they leave?" Blake asked confused

"Daddy and your uncles are in time out. How about you guys go to your rooms and pack for the weekend. Then you can play for as long as you want." Bakura said smiling (Smirking? I don't think he know how to smile! Lol ;p)

"Okay!" Blake said and all the kids ran off to their rooms; so Bakura and the others started to clean up the kitchen and dinning room, before heading to their rooms

Yami walked in to see Yugi sitting in the center of the room looking out the window

"You know you're in trouble right?" Yami asked

Yugi jumped before turning around and nodding. Yami pointed to the bed and Yugi got up, took his clothes off (Except his boxers) and crawled to the center of the bed. Yami walked over and sat on the bed

"Tell me why you did it." Yami said

"Because if we did tell you we weren't going to be able to go." Yugi whined

"You could have told me and I would have thought about it, but you had no right to go behind my back or lie!" Yami growled

Yugi cringed and whimpered, "I'm sorry Yami, please forgive me."

Yami looked away from him to the wall

"Yami?" Yugi whispered

"If I forgive you will you promise not to do it again?"Yami asked

\You're too forgiving./ Atemu whispered

"Yes, I promise please forgive me." Yugi begged

Yami sighed, "I forgive you." Yami kissed him making Yugi whimper

"I'm so dead." Yugi thought

The next day (Friday)

Yugi groaned, rolled over (wished he hadn't) and whimpered. Yami smirked but pulled him closer so he could get back to sleep. (Besides Atemu had really done a number on the poor boy.)

Four hours later

Yugi woke up sitting up slowly. He didn't dare try to get out of bed the pain shooting through his body was too much. Yami walked back in the room sitting down beside him. When the bed moved Yugi shuddered and whimpered until Yami pulled him close.

"Maybe I was a little too rough." Yami said

/no you weren't! / Atemu protested

"A little?" Yugi asked looking up at him

Yami smiled, "Okay so maybe a lot." He said after a minute

"Is t-that an a-apology?" Yugi asked softly

"No." Yami and Atemu said

"Y-you're horrible." Yugi whined

"I try." Yami said simply and Yugi hit him on the arm pouting which made Yami laughed.

"Yami come on the kids are ready." Bakura called into the room

"Alright here I come." Yami stood up Kissing Yugi before walking to the door, "Don't leave that spot." He added before leaving (like he could move even if he wanted to)

Bakura helped Ryou walked into the room; he looked like he was in serious pain.

"Here you go Yugi, I brought you some company." Bakura said putting Ryou behind Yugi. Ryou groaned at the movement as Bakura walked back out of the room

"H-hey Yugi." Ryou whispered trying to keep the pain out of his voice

"J-just get some sleep." Yugi said glad Yami had put him on some pants before leaving

Ryou nodded before going to sleep followed by Yugi. By the time they woke up Yami and the others had made it back from dropping the kids off at Yumi and Taset's grandparents' house

Yugi sat up slowly and jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around him before wincing

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked sleepily rubbing his eyes

Yami (really Atemu) chuckled, "Who else?" he asked amused

"Where's Ryou?" Yugi asked trying to stop his stuttering

Atemu laughed at Yugi's struggle with his stuttering (he had started stuttering after eight rounds of love making)

"I-it's n-not funny!" Yugi whined pouting

"I'm sorry Yugi but you look so cute like that." Atemu said kissing his cheek before getting up and putting his clothes on

"Alright you, get up and put your clothes on, it's time to get going." Atemu said pulling Yugi from the bed lightly

Yugi stumbled before regaining his balance and stood up straight to stretch his back and winced again before shaking it off and getting dressed

Atemu grabbed their suitcase and held the door open for Yugi (Yami would take his place when they got to the hotel)

At the hotel (with Bakura and Ryou)

"`Kura this place is lovely! I hope you didn't have to spend too much for it." Ryou said (finally getting over his pain)

"The price doesn't matter; never has, never will." Bakura said watching his hikari walk to the balcony

Ryou walked out the sliding doors and looked out to the town, "It's beautiful." He whispered

"Not as beautiful as you." Bakura murmured wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist pulling him close

Ryou turned in his arms and looked up at him with a smile

"Thank you for bringing me here." He said (he has no clue that Hachiro was the one to punish him last night)

"You're most certainly welcome my hikari." Bakura said before he kissed him

Minutes later they broke away for air with Ryou seated on the balcony rail, his legs wrapped around Bakura's waist

"`Kura maybe we should go inside." Ryou panted

Bakura looked at him mischievously, "Why?" he asked

"Because I don't want to do what you're thinking out here." Ryou whispered

"Bakura smiled evilly, "But I want the world to see who you belong to." He said before kissing Ryou's neck

Ryou shuddered as he looked into Bakura's eyes; he had never seen so much passion and lust in his eyes. Before he could say anything he felt Bakura's hand slide into his pants

**Lemon begins here; if you don't like skip, for others enjoy**

Ryou moaned as Bakura stroked him, slowly sliding down from the rail. Bakura press him against the bars kissing slowly down his neck

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out when he felt Bakura's member inside of him so suddenly

Bakura smirked as he saw Ryou's eyes glaze over in pleasure and want.

As Bakura rammed into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust, Ryou gripped the rail for support, moaning and crying out constantly as Bakura got rougher…

With Malik and Marik

Marik lay on the side of Malik panting

"Don't you dare catch me off guard like that again." Malik said in between pants

"You didn't enjoy it?" Marik asked rolling until he was on top of him again

"I never said that." Marik said squirming under him, getting a deep throaty moan from Marik

"Oh Ra, please don't!" Malik cried when he saw the look of pure lust in Marik's eyes, "You better not get me pregnant again!" Malik warned as Marik started another session of love making

With Yami and Yugi

"Oh Ra, Y-Yami w-we have to stop!" Yugi panted (they had been making love since they set foot in their room and Yugi had already come twice)

An hour later:

Yugi buckled under Yami as he came all over them both and shuddered as Yami came minutes later

They lay panting for a while…

With Seto and Joey:

"Tell me again." Seto demanded as he thrust deeper into Joey

"Ahh! I-I h-hate you!" Joey cried out (he wished Seto had waited long enough for him to close the door all the way)

"That's better." Seto said before moving down and taking Joey's member into his mouth

"S-Seto p-please stop!" Joey said moaning

"It doesn't seem like you want me to." Seto said before continuing

Joey moaned closing his eyes

Minutes later

"I'm coming!" Joey panted and he came a lot, Seto drank all of him hungrily before releasing him and lying beside him

Joey moved closer to him

"I still hate you." He said before closing his eyes and going to sleep

Seto smirked and got up to go close the door. Then he went back to the bed and pulled Joey closer to him. (He knew Joey didn't really hate him, he just couldn't show his emotions the way his friends did.) Seto kissed Joey on the cheek before nodding off to sleep…

Back with Bakura & Ryou

Ryou sank down to the ground panting, he didn't feel like moving but he knew that they needed to go back inside before it got too cold.

"Tired hikari?" Bakura asked smirking and picking him up

"Uh huh." Ryou said yawning

Bakura laughed carrying him back into the room, closing the door, and laying him down.

"Don't go", Ryou cried as Bakura was about to go to the bathroom.

"Okay, okay," Bakura said lying down beside him and pulling him closes, soon after Ryou was fast asleep…

Back with Marik and Malik

Malik shuddered as Marik came inside him.

"Malik?" Marik said panting as he pulled out of him.

"Yeah." Malik said also panting.

"You know I love you right?" Marik asked.

"Yes" Malik said looking up at him

"Good" Marik said kissing him

"How about we call for some dinner?" Malik offered when the kiss ended.

"That's a good idea." Marik said sitting up.

"Can you do it while I go get cleaned up?"Malik asked

"Or we could both go get cleaned up and order when we're done", Marik suggested.

"Okay" Malik said heading to the bathroom. Marik smirked and followed…

With Yami and Yugi

After many sessions of love making, the couple was worn out and was fast asleep.

An hour later

Yami groaned and turned over unknowingly pulling him closer, Yugi opened his eyes to see why he couldn't move; he smiled as he looked up at Yami's sleeping face.

"Yami wake up." Yugi said shaking him lightly but Yami didn't stir, he just rolled onto his back taking Yugi with him

Yugi smirked and grinded his hips to Yami's. Yami's eyes popped open and he glared at Yugi

"That wasn't nice." He said running his hand through his hair. Yugi giggled

"You did it to me; I told you I would get my revenge." Yugi said still giggling (remember)

"You have a good memory." Yami said rolling until he was on top. Yugi squirmed trying to get out making Yami moan

"You're not going anywhere." Yami purred before kissing his neck. Yugi moaned and stopped struggling

"There you go, just relax and I'll take good care of you." Yami (Really Atemu) whispered

Yugi froze and looked up at him "I swear if you get me pregnant again, you won't like it." Yugi warned crying out when he felt move inside him.

Atemu smirked, "That won't be a problem." He said… (Yami's gone to get dinner)

With Joey and Seto

Joey woke up with a familiar pain in his back. He stretched and yawned looking around for Seto, who walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry if I woke you, I had to go to the bathroom," Seto said sitting beside him.

Joey looked up at him and smiled, "I do love you Seto, but sometimes you really get on my nerves."

Joey said taking his hand in both of his.

"I know, and I love you too." Seto said pushing Joey back on the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Be gentle," Joey warned.

"What if I don't want to?" Seto teased

Joey laughed before they started another session of love making…

Lemon momentarily ends with the kids

"Hey Blake do you want to play?" Taset asked him holding up a game of chess

"No, let's play duel monsters." Blake said taking out his deck of cards.

"Yumi what are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Panting, do you want to?" Yumi asked offering him a pant brush.

He nodded and took it. Brandon and Rachel were jumping in the bed…

With Bakura and Ryou

Ryou snuggled closer to Bakura opening his eyes slowly

"Nice to see you awake," Bakura said smiling

Ryou smiled and kissed his bare chest. "Nice to see you too." He whispered hoarsely

"Hoarse?" Bakura asked smirking Ryou nodded as Bakura picked him and headed for the bathroom…

Lemon begins again with Malik and Marik

Marik lifted a panting and whimpering Malik up out of the tub and walked back into their room, before going to clean up all the water off the floor. Malik calmed down enough to call for room service, he had just got off the phone when Marik walked back in.

Malik laid down unable to sit up any longer and Marik laughed putting the cover around him

"Just wake me up when the food gets here." Malik said closing his eyes

"Come on you can stay up at least that long." Marik said laughing

"It five o' clock in the morning.' Malik protested

"Please!" Marik said

"Fine but tomorrow I'm sleeping in, well later." Malik said

"Okay." Marik said simply

With Yami (really is Yami this time) and Yugi

Yugi lay panting on the bed; Yami walked back in and sat on the bed with a tray of fruit

"Here you should eat something." He said putting the tray down beside him and feeding Yugi a strawberry

Yugi swallowed the fruit before looking up at Yami, "I'm tired." He whined

Yami chuckled and fed him another fruit, "Eat first then you can sleep as much as you want." Yami promised feeding him some more fruit

Since his mouth was full he nodded his agreement and let Yami feed him the fruit.

An hour later he dozed off watching TV. Yami laughed putting him under the cover and climbing under beside him…

With Seto and Joey

Seto rolled off of Joey, both panting with a light sheen of a sweat coating their bodies. Joey couldn't move, he couldn't even feel his body. He tried to stay awake, but he was so tired, he ended up going to sleep on Seto's chest minutes later. Seto stroked his hair knowing he had made a mistake and Joey would be the one to pay for it when he woke up…

(Lemon ends here) (12p.m Saturday) With Bakura and Ryou

Bakura climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom

Minutes later

He walked out to find Ryou stretching before he winced and sat back down

"Here let me help with that." Bakura said going over and began massaging his back and Ryou sighed closing his eyes as the pain eased…

With Marik and Malik

Malik and Marik had finished eating and laid down just holding each other

"I love you." Malik said yawning

"I love you too." Marik said kissing his forehead as they both went to sleep…


	11. He's What!

(With Yami and Yugi)

Yugi snuggled closer to Yami, both of them not knowing that they were being watched.

"Hey Yami, long time no kiss." Atemu chuckled before kissing him

"Atemu? What are you doing here?" Yami asked when the kiss ended

"I'm making sure you're taking care of our little love and you should tell him that Yumi is my daughter sooner or later." Atemu said smirking and running his hand through Yami's hair

"I'm going to tell him. I'll tell him when he wakes up." Yami said sighing (He loved when Atemu did this)

"I'll be waiting." Atemu said

"Yeah okay, I'm going to sleep so shut up." Yami said closing his eyes. Atemu kissed his cheek and went back to the balcony…

(3p.m) With Seto and Joey

Joey sat up but quickly laid back down as he felt pain shoot through his body. He groaned trying to shake it off, but it wasn't going away and he cried out loudly.

"S-Seto!" he gasped out through the pain

"I'm so sorry Joey." Seto said seeing how much pain he was in, he ran to the bathroom and got two pain pills, "Here these should help." He said handing them to Joey along with some water

"You better hope so." Joey said panting, but he took the pills and laid his head in Seto's lap. The pain pills kicking in instantly and he went back to sleep. Seto sighed stroking his hair…

With Bakura and Ryou

"So he's Rachel's father and not you?" Ryou asked confused

"Yes Hikari, we've both been taking care of you." Hachiro said

"Then why didn't I know about you?!" Ryou asked angrily

"Well Bakura and I didn't want to put too much pressure on you, Hikari." Hachiro explained

"So being in love with two people isn't pressure?!" Ryou hissed

"Well at least we know he loves us both." Bakura said in relief

"I'm in love with you and Bakura; it's no pressure at all, and don't worry Brandon is my son also not Marik's. I'm also pretty upset that you two had sex with him; you both will pay for that later." Hachiro said

Bakura swallowed hard and Ryou backed up a little

"Nice to see I have that affect on you." Hachiro said laughing

The other two said nothing…

With Yami and Yugi

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?!" Yugi yelled

"Because you didn't need to know at the time habibi." Atemu said

"So I didn't need to know I was having sex with two people, or that Yumi is your daughter and not Yami's?" Yugi asked angrily

"No you didn't, it would just confuse the kids little one." Yami said

"So, why now?" Yugi asked

"Because I have to protect you two and the kids, habibi." Atemu said

"From what?" Yami asked getting up from his lap and sat Yugi in his place

"Anzu and Tea are not done messing with you two yet." Atemu answered

"W-What do you mean?" Yugi asked standing up

"I mean they're planning something and I'm not letting you two out of my sight." Atemu said

"But they haven't been bothering us since that thing at the-," Yami started but shook his head, "Never mind." He added quickly

"Do you two know something I don't?" Atemu asked arching his eyebrow

"Um… N-No… of course not." Yugi said walking to the other side of the room

"Not since the what? Yami." Atemu asked but Yami shook his head  
"Yugi?" Atemu tried again

"Fine, but I'm going to get my answers one way or the other." Atemu said stalking toward them

Yugi hid behind Yami

"Yami we can't tell him; he'll be really upset." Yugi whispered

"We have to, he'll be even madder if we don't Yugi." Yami whispered back

"One of you better tell me something right now!" Atemu demanded and they could see shadows creeping towards them. Yugi and Yami quickly told him about the ice cream shop problem and about Anzu and Tea showing up at the park. And also by mistake told him about what Duke tried to do at the party and the boy that cut Yami. Atemu was pissed that Yami didn't tell him this earlier and even more pissed at what happened.

"Atemu, please calm down, its okay now." Yugi said

"It's far from okay! You two stay here, I need to go talk to Hachiro and if either of you leave this room you'll pay." Atemu said menacingly

Yami and Yugi nodded knowing he wasn't joking…

With Seto and Joey

Joey woke up hours later and the pain was gone, he sighed happily

"Am I off the hook now?" Seto asked sitting down beside him

Joey nodded and went to the bathroom followed closely by Seto

"Seto!" Joey yelled when he turned and saw him (Seto) behind him (Joey)

Minutes later

All that was heard from the bathroom was Joey's moaning and panting…

With Bakura, Hachiro, and Ryou

Ryou and Bakura both lay on the bed panting and covered in sweat. (When Hachiro said they would pay, he wasn't kidding)

Hachiro walked back into the room (in boxers), "So who should I get now?" he asked watching them cringe

"H-Hachiro please we won't do it again, can we please get up?" Ryou begged panting

Bakura closed his eyes as Hachiro came towards him…

(_Knock, Knock)_

"Who is it?" Hachiro asked annoyed

"Hachi' it's me, open the door." Atemu called out angrily

Hachiro untied Ryou and Bakura and pointed to the bathroom. They left without question and Hachiro opened the door, before going to put the rope away

"I would ask about that, but right now I don't care." Atemu said sitting on the bed

"What's wrong?" Hachiro asked and Atemu told him what Yami and Yugi had told him and about what he planned to do about it.

"Alright I'm in." Hachiro said smirking

"In what?" Bakura asked leaning on the doorway for support

Hachiro looked up at him with raised eyebrows and Ryou pulled him back into the bathroom

Atemu shook his head and stood up, "well I should get going." He said walking to the door and opening it to see Yami and Yugi running back into their room

"Okay se you later." Hachiro said smirking evilly as he walked towards the bathroom…

With Marik and Malik

Malik sat up and rubbed his lower back

"You okay?" Marik asked pulling him into his lap. Malik nodded as Marik kissed his neck

"Marik s-stop." Malik moaned

"Why should I?" Marik asked

"At least let me go to the restroom." Malik whined

"Okay go on." Marik said letting him up…

With Seto and Joey

Joey sank to the floor only to get picked up again

"Is my little puppy tired?" Seto purred

Joey cringed, but nodded his head. Seto laughed as he carried Joey back to the bed. Joey turned on the TV as he ate the lunch Seto had ordered and Seto sat watching him the whole time

"What?" Joey asked turning to face him

"You're so beautiful." Seto said lovingly

Joey blushed and turned away, "Oh." He mumbled

Seto laughed pulling him close…

With Hachiro, Bakura, and Ryou

Bakura slid to the floor panting beside a sleeping Ryou. Hachiro came towards him and Bakura cringed (It had three hours and Hachiro had them locked in the bathroom. He had taken Ryou first, who had fallen asleep an hour ago, but he was rougher with Bakura, because he was stronger then Ryou.)

"Are you done talking shit?" Hachiro asked pulling Bakura up by his hair

Bakura nodded, "I can't believe I lost my voice, this hasn't happened since we first got together." Bakura thought amazed at Hachiro's ability

"Good." Hachiro said pinning him to the wall and kissing him. Bakura fell suddenly felt tired and fell limp in Hachiro's arms. Hachiro smirked and put him in bed under the covers, before doing the same with Ryou and then climbed in bed himself and went to sleep…

With Malik and Marik

They lay in bed watching a movie (Planet Terror, which I don't own) and eating popcorn. Malik ran his hand through Marik's hair absently

45 minutes later

Marik rolled over pinning Malik beneath him as the movie went off

"Marik get off!" Malik said squirming under him

"Don't – do that." Marik said suppressing a moan before kissing him

Malik pushed him off as he sat up, "Come on I'm about to take a shower, you want to join?" Malik offered

"Sure." Marik said following him to the bathroom…

With Atemu, Yami and Yugi

Yugi lay on the floor beside the bed panting (Atemu was getting his payback for them not telling him the truth and leaving the room after he told them not to.) Yugi could hear Yami's tortured moans and screams, but he couldn't move

An hour later

Yami stumbled out of the bathroom and fell on the bed groaning in pain. Atemu walked out putting his shirt on and went over to Yugi

"Habibi?" Atemu asked

Yugi looked up at him, letting him pick him up from the floor

Atemu laid him in bed under the cover, put Yami under the cover, and climbed in the middle. Yami and Yugi moved closer to him before nodding off to sleep…

With Seto and Joey

"But we can't." Joey protested getting out of bed and putting his boxers on

"Yes we can, Joey don't you want to live in your own house?" Seto asked

"But we've been in that house for seven years, we can't just move!" Joey said running his hand through his hair

"Joey, its time for us to grow up and start living as a family. We can't keep living with our friends." Seto reasoned

"But we are a family, all of us and we can't just leave." Joey yelled

"Pup, come here." Seto said patting his lap

Joey sat down and sighed, "I love the house we live in now." He whispered

"Just think about it ok?" Seto said stroking his hair and Joey nodded…

With Bakura, Hachiro, and Ryou

Ryou groaned, opening his eyes slowly (he saw that both him and Bakura were sleeping on Hachiro's chest)

"Good morning hikari." Hachiro said softly

'G-good morning Hachi, I didn't know you were awake." Ryou said looking up at him

"I was watching you two sleep, but Bakura's still sleeping so lets not disturb him." Hachiro whispered

Ryou nodded and closed his eyes as Hachiro stroked his hair. Ryou began murmuring a poem

_Love (yes I do own this!)_

_If there be pain,_

_Then let it be,_

_For a love like ours,_

_No one can see,_

_For I love the concept of love,_

_To be in love,_

_A great pleasure,_

_Even when love is reliable,_

_It is infallible,_

_Love is right,_

_Love is wrong,_

_But for a love like ours,_

_It is forever strong…_

"That was beautiful Hikari." Bakura and Hachiro said together (Bakura through mind link)

Ryou looked up in surprise and blushed, "Oh, I thought you were sleeping." He mumbled

/Why didn't you tell us you were into poetry?/ Bakura asked

"I wasn't, I've been around Yugi too long." Ryou said

/I didn't know Yugi was into that either./ Bakura said

"Because he doesn't share it with anyone." Ryou explained

Bakura sat up and rubbed his lower back

"Sore?" Hachiro asked slightly amused and Bakura glared at him

Hachiro sat up pulling Ryou into his lap. Ryou blushed, but brushed it off

"Come here, Bakura." Hachiro said patting his lap

Bakura shook his head and Hachiro smirked pulling him into his lap also

"I need to talk to you two about something." Hachiro said…

With Marik and Malik

Malik moaned as Marik came inside him in one final thrust. He then fell to his knees panting

Marik picked him up, turned the water off, wrapped them both in towels, and went back to the room

"So, what do you say?" Marik asked

"Sure I'm up for it." Malik said

"Okay so, its just going to be you, me, Michael, and Mariah?" Malik asked a few minutes later

"Yeah it is." Marik said…

With Yami, Yugi and Atemu

"But I like the house we live in!" Yugi protested

"I know habibi, but its just beginning to get too crowded there." Atemu said softly

"Think about it little one; we could live as a family and when you want to go out you'll have someone's house to go to." Yami said

Yugi looked from Yami to Atemu and back again. He sighed and sat back down

"Fine." Yugi said and Yami and Atemu both kissed sensitive spots on his neck and Yugi moaned

"Bad habibi." Atemu said chuckling. Yugi pretended to glare at him (which we all know just comes out looking like a pout), but moaned again when they kissed his neck once more

Yami laughed, but moaned when Atemu began to stroke him (he didn't even know he had slide his hand into his boxers). Atemu then began to stroke both of them and they moaned at the same time…

With Seto and Joey

Joey moaned as Seto took his member into his mouth

"Okay, okay we can move p-please stop." Joey said moaning again

"I don't want to." Seto said before he went back to what he was doing

"P-please!" Joey panted

Seto released his hot member and thrust into him

Joey moaned again pulling him closer

"I hate you so much1" Joey wailed scratching at his back

"Mmmm, I love you too." Seto purred

Joey looked into his eyes shivered…

With Bakura, Ryou and Hachiro

"Really? Just the six of us?" Ryou asked

"Yes; you, me, Bakura, Rachel, Brandon, and Blake, with our own house." Hachiro said

"Okay." Ryou said happily

/When are we leaving?/ Bakura asked as he packed their clothes up

"Tuesday, that's the only time they having moving trucks available this month." Hachiro said helping pack

/Okay./ Bakura said tossing Ryou some clothes to put on. Ryou picked them up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower

/So, the house will be empty?/ Bakura asked when he closed the door

"No we'll still go there every weekend like you used to, so that'll be a new tradition." Hachiro said

/Alright, that's fine./ Bakura said changing his clothes

Hachiro picked up the bags from the floor and went to the door, "I'll be back in a minute." He said going out the door. Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his hair…

With Malik and Marik

Malik ran the towel through his hair for the fifth time

"You know it would dry faster if you blow dry it." Marik said watching him

"I'll let it air dry." Malik said throwing the towel at him

Marik laughed, "Fine, come here." He said

Malik went over to him and sat in his lap as Marik ran the brush through his hair

Malik sighed before turning on the TV and leaning into Marik

"How am I suppose to brush your hair like this?" Marik asked laughing

"Mmmm." Malik mumbled closing his eyes

Marik sighed, laid him across his lap and started brushing his hair again so it wouldn't be tangled once it dried all the way. Soon after Malik was asleep and his hair almost dry, so Marik laid him on the bed and began packing their things…

With Yugi, Atemu and Yami

Yugi pushed them both away trying to get up

"Come on little one." Yami purred

"Habibi why do you run from us?" Atemu asked

"You two have serious problems and you're not getting me again." Yugi said trying to hurry up and put his clothes back on

"You didn't like our threesome?" Yami asked in mock innocence

Yugi glared (pouted) at them, "Catching me off guard and putting me in the middle is not something to like." Yugi said

"But this time we're not catching you off guard habibi." Atemu said

"Fine, but you two stop planning things behind my back." Yugi huffed walking back over to them

"Okay little one, we will." Yami said

/Not./ Atemu sent through the mind link and he and Yami smirked\

With Seto and Joey

Seto sat up bring Joey with him (He was laying on him)

Joey groaned, his eyes still clothes

Seto sighed and laid him down on the bed before getting up and packing their things

"Now all I have to do is find a nice house, check on Mokuba (Seto's brother of course! Sorry he's only mentioned in this story, not actually in it.) and Noah (Mokuba's fiancé) and go to work since I'm behind." Seto thought going out the door

Minutes later:

"Where did you go?" Joey asked rubbing his eyes

"Sorry pup, I had to put the bags in the limo and check out." Seto said pulling him from the bed

Joey groaned, "Why can't you just drive, I hate bringing attention to myself." He grumbled

"Sorry but that's not my thing." Seto said handing him his clothes (And yet he has three cars)

Joey sighed and went to put his clothes on, "The people I fall for." He huffed…

With Bakura, Ryou, and Hachiro

Ryou smiled pulling away from his lovers and putting his clothes back on.

"Come on guys, I want to see our children now." He said

"Okay let's get going then." Bakura said (just got his voice back) as he and Hachiro put their clothes back on…

And Scene

Nieka1995901: and that's chapter eleven! Read and Review please. I haven't had much to say in the other chapters but you guys already know that the only thing I own is this plot and the children I created for this story, so we're good on that part. Oh well guess I'll go eat cookies and cry about not owning this awesome anime! See ya!


	12. Back in Action!

After three long days!

"Ryou!" Yugi squealed running up to hug his friend

Ryou smiled, "Hi Yugi, how are you?" he asked hugging him back

"I'm great!" Yugi said smiling back

"What? No love for me?" Malik said pretending to be hurt

"Hi Malik!" the two laughed hugging him

Malik laughed before Joey came up and pulled him into a headlock

"hey guys! Did ya miss me?" Joey teased and they all laughed as Malik pulled away from him to fix his hair

"Yeah we missed you so much, we came back just to see you." Ryou teased back

"Oh that's so nice of you." Joey said feigning shock and they all laughed harder

"Daddy!" All the kids called out running to their parents

Yugi bent down and hugged Yumi and Taset

"Hi babies!" he said smiling brightly

"Hi papa!" they said together

"Did you two have fun?" Yugi asked and they nodded

"That's good." Yugi said and the four stood in the grass playing with the kids as the other six stood watching from the porch

On the porch

"So you're Atemu and You're Hachiro?" Seto asked pointing to each person

"Yeah." Atemu and Hachiro said at the same time

"Nice to meet you." Marik said shaking their hands after Seto

Atemu nodded putting his arm around Yami's waist possessively

Yami shook his head, but smiled at Taset and Yumi as they ran up to them

"Hi Taset, hi Yumi." Yami said picking Taset up as he reached for him

"Hi daddy, other daddy." They said to Atemu and Yami

Atemu laughed and picked Yumi up

Yumi turned to look at Bakura, "Uncle Baku', does Rachel have three daddies too?" She asked reaching for him now

Bakura looked at Atemu who nodded, so Bakura took the little girl into his arms and smiled, "Yeah she do." Bakura said kissing her forehead and then putting her down. Yumi smiled and nodded at Hachiro who had waved before running off squealing the whole way back to her best friend. Taset followed after Yami had put him down and went back over to his friends

"Did you hear that Rachel? Now we both have three daddies!" Yumi cheered hugging the other smiling girl

When she let go Rachel took her hand and they ran off after the other kids who were heading for the backyard

"Be careful!" Yugi called after them before sighing and sitting down in the grass beside his friends as they talked

"Yami, how about we start packing?:" Atemu asked

"You know that's a good idea!" Hachiro said pulling Bakura off into the house

"Do I have to?" Yami asked

"Yes, you do." Atemu said walking into the house. Yami sighed and followed slowly after. Seto and Marik laughed going into the house as well

"Well if it isn't the slut and his gang of whores." Anzu sneered walking up

"what the hell are you doing here?" Ryou hissed

"Shut up bitch, I wasn't talking to you." She snarled

Ryou stood up, "Really? You called me a bitch? Well I guess that's better than being a slutty, stupid ass, whore who's so obsessed she doesn't know when she's unwanted." He retorted

She was about to slap him when Yugi caught her wrist. She pushed him off making him fall on the ground and slapped Ryou

"You've crossed the line now, you stupid, dick sucking, slut!" Bakura growled as he and the others came up to them. Hachiro went to Ryou as Yami helped Yugi up

"I told you to stay away from them." Atemu growled and stocked towards her

"A-Atemu! What are you doing here?" Anzu asked backing away from him nervously. Atemu looked back at Yugi who had blood on his hand and glared at her furiously

"Atemu I didn't mean to, don't tell me you've grown feeling for that mini slut too!" She said defensively

Atemu slapped her so hard her neck popped, "If you ever say something like that about Yugi again I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds!" Atemu hissed menacingly

Anzu felt her blood run cold still backing away before turning and running away with her tail between her legs (Just kidding! Well about the tail part anyways!)

"Stupid bitch." Yugi muttered as Yami bandaged his hand

"Watch your mouth." Atemu said kissing his hand

Yugi muttered something and stomped back over to his friends as the others laughed

Later that day

Yugi yawned rolling over

"Yugi." Yami mumbled around a yawn

Yugi giggled, "Sorry." He whispered

"Will you two stop moving! I'm trying to sleep." Atemu huffed pulling them both back to him

"Sorry." Both of them said going back to sleep. Atemu sighed and closed his eyes to go back to sleep

"Yami will be mine." Anzu muttered as she and Tea walked away from the window

/Hachiro you heard them too right?" Atemu asked through mind link

/Yeah I heard the- you know what never mind, yeah I heard them./ Hachiro grumbled

Atemu laughed before shutting off the mind link and going back to sleep

"H-Hachiro?" Ryou panted

"Sorry Ryou, Bakura." Hachiro said turning his attention to his lovers once more

With Joey and Seto

"Joey come on." Seto said pulling him off the floor

"If I didn't love you, I'd kill you." Joey panted

Seto laughed and kissed him, "Sure you would." He whispered as Joey dozed off. He smiled and followed his example and went to sleep also

With Marik and Malik

While Malik was sleeping Marik called his realtor

/Hello?/ John answered sleepily

"Hey John, sorry to wake you but is the house ready?" Marik asked not really caring if he had waken the man or not

/Yeah its ready./ John said yawning

"Okay thanks." Marik said hanging up the phone before he could reply back

Malik groaned and turned over. Marik quickly went back to the bed and pulled him closer once he was lying down. Malik sighed drifting into a deeper sleep. Marik smiled and went back to sleep himself

Blake's room

"Blake are you woke?" Taset whispered

Blake looked at him, "What's up Taset?" Blake asked yawning

"I'm scared, can I sleep with you?" Taset asked

"Sure come on." Blake said moving over so the other boy could climb in under the cover. Taset went back to sleep instantly

Blake sighed, "Why do I feel so protective over him?" he thought before closing his eyes and going back to sleep…


	13. School Life

(Eight years later)

Yugi's pregnant, Blake and Taset are dating. Rachel, Yumi, Brandon, and Michael are twelve years old now. Blake, Taset, Sara, and Mariah are fifteen years old now. Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto are thirty-seven. Hachiro and Atemu are thirty-eight. (They all still look young) and lastly Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey are thirty-two.

"Taset get up! You're going to be late for school." Atemu called up the stairs as he got ready for work

"Alright dad, I'm up!" Taset grumbled getting out of his warm bed to prepare for a tedious day of learning. He put on his black Levi (don't own! I can't even make shorts out of jeans. That has something to do with sewing right?) jeans and a red shirt with his black Levi shoes (Again don't own).

Yumi climbed out of bed cheerfully and went to her closet

"Hmmm… What should I wear today?" she asked her-self

"Wear your black and red plaid skirt, black blouse or your red one, and your black boots." Taset answered from the doorway

"Thanks nii-san! I'll wear the red blouse." She said smiling brightly

"Anytime sis!" he said walking down the stairs

"Good morning Taset." Yugi said letting Yami help him up to hug his stomach before rubbing his rounded belly

"Good morning guys." Taset said smiling lightly as he helped his papa sit back down

Yami and Atemu smiled at him as Yami ruffled his hair

"Alright time for me to get going." Atemu said kissing Yami and Yugi before hugging Taset

"You be good at school, no more calls from your gym teacher you hear me. And hurry your sister along before you two are late again." Atemu said sternly

"Yes sir." Taset said heading for the stairs after grabbing two apples

Atemu left the house and Taset handed Yumi an apple as they grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door

Yugi went to the kitchen and started washing dishes, so Yami left the kitchen to go clean the rest of their six bedroom house (He own a museum so he wasn't really needed to be at work everyday like Atemu who owned a chain of restaurants and was currently expanding to America)

At the Kaiba's Mansion (10 bedrooms)

Seto and Sara rushed through the house getting ready. Joey watched from the Kitchen as he set their son's breakfast in front of him (Seth Jono Kaiba, he's three years old)

Seto kissed Joey passionately and then turned kissing Seth's curly head as he and Sara headed out to the limo. (Seto had on one of his normal suits, this one a rich grey. Sara had on a blue jean skirt with a chain belt, a black halter top and black boots)

At the M house (8 bedroom)

Marik, Mariah, and Michael headed for the door (Marik had on a deep blue suit. Mariah had on a black skirt, dark blue blouse and black boots. Michael had on some stone wash blue jeans, a white t-shirt with "Rock Star" written in blood red letters, black combat boots and a black studded bracelet on his right arm.)

"Bye guys! See you later." Malik called carrying a sleeping Michelle to her room (She's two years old)

At the house of HBR (12 bedrooms)

"Bye dads." Blake called as he, Hachiro, Brandon and Rachel headed out the door

"Bye." Ryou called sleepily, Bakura took Haru from him (Haru is four years old)

"Go get some sleep hikari." Bakura said

Ryou went back to his, Bakura and Hachiro's room and went back to sleep instantly, while Bakura took care of Haru

(Blake had on black jeans with a chain belt, a red t-shirt with a black and white skull on it, black boots and a black leather jacket. Rachel had on a red mini, a black and red blouse and black boots with her black jacket tied around her waist. Brandon had on black jeans, a baby blue t-shirt, and his black boots his jacket also tied around his waist. Hachiro had on a charcoal colored suit.)

After school with the kids:

"Come on Yumi." Taset called waiting at the middle school steps beside Blake, who had his arm around Taset's waist (none of the other kids at school messed with them, which was fine with them.)

Yumi grabbed Rachel and Michael's hands running down the stairs

"Hey guys!" They said together and they all laughed heading towards Sara's house

"Sara is uncle Seto home?" Brandon asked

"No, he doesn't get off work until nine maybe." Sara said fixing her skirt since it was slightly twisted

"Hey Sexy!" Two boys called to Sara and Mariah

Sara rolled her eyes as Mariah laughed and they kept walking. Blake grabbed Taset's hand and pulled him along, knowing he was going to say something. (He was very protective of his family)

"Hey Yumi, where are you four going?" Taset asked once he calmed down

"My house." Brandon said

"Its my house too!" Rachel protested  
"Yes, its everyone's house, now lets go." Michael said

Yumi laughed as they headed their separate ways

At the Kaiba Mansion

They ran upstairs to Sara's room

"Hi dad!" Sara said hugging Joey and kissing Seth's cheek before following after them, after grabbing some snacks

Joey laughed and shook his head, "Come on Seth, let's go get a snack." He said taking his son's hand and heading into the kitchen

In Sara's room

"So Mariah, who do you like?" Sara asked eating some cookies

"His name is Chris, he's a year older." Mariah said

"You mean the one with the twin?" Sara asked

"Yeah." Mariah said blushing

"I don't like either of them." Blake said running his hand through Taset's hair which stopped at his shoulders

"You don't even know him." Taset protested

"I know you have a nice ass." Blake whispered in his ear (Oh no! Another Bakura!)

Taset blushed and moved away from him

"Anyways, I like Toni Micheals." Sara said

"The jerk- I mean jock?" Mariah asked

Sara laughed and nodded

"You could do better." Blake muttered

Taset hit him with a pillow, "Don't be so judgmental." He said

Blake pulled him up on the bed and pinned him there, "I was just stating the obvious." He said smirking

"Let me up." Taset said squirming beneath him

"Not until you apologize for hitting me." Blake said playfully

"Come on B, let him up." Sara said laughing

"Not until he apologizes." Blake said stubbornly

"Babe can I please get up?" Taset said innocently puppy dog eyes on full blast (Seems Yugi has a twin too )

Blake groaned and let him up

"Thank you!" Taset said before kissing him

Mariah laughed, "And he does it again!" she said in between gales of laughter, soon Sara joined in

Taset pulled away and smiled lovingly at him

"Oh shut up! I can't help it!" Blake hissed and they all laughed

An hour later

Sara and Mariah played with Seth as Joey headed out to do some shopping…

"Pup what are you doing here?" Seto asked looking up from his work when the door opened

Joey sat on the desk right in front of him, "What I can't come visit my own husband?" Joey asked shivering as Seto's hands trailed up his legs

"Not usually." Seto teased smirking

"Y-Yeah well Sara and the other three are watching Seth, so I thought I would drop by." Joey said as Seto pulled him into his lap

"And this has nothing to do with you missing office sex?" Seto teased kissing him

Joey moaned as Seto pushed him against the desk, but that was answer enough for Seto

He pulled away and smirked at him, "So that is why you came." He said lifting Joey's shirt

"S-Seto we can't someone might walked in." Joey protested half-heartedly (Remembering when Seto's assistant had walked in on them)

Seto sighed sitting him down on the desk and walked over to lock the door then came back and called his assistant

"Yes sir?" Mia asked

"Mia cancel my next two meetings." He said

Mia smiled, "Yes sir." She said before he hung up

"Why did you cancel your meetings they might be important?" Joey asked playing hard to get

"if they were important I wouldn't have canceled them." Seto said simply putting Joey back on the desk and kissing him (the meetings were about him taking over two other gaming companies)

Joey took off Seto's jacket and tie and began working on his shirt

"You know, you're easy to convince puppy." Seto said as his shirt slipped to the floor and Joey gasped

"S-Seto have you been working out?" Joey asked noticing that he was more toned and buffer

"Yeah." Seto said pulling at Joey pants and tugged them off

"D-don't hurt me." Joey begged

"Don't worry I won't." Seto said making him lay down, "Much." He added taking off the rest of their clothes and thrusting into him (Don't worry no lemon just a little taste)

Joey gasped, "Oh Ra! He's gotten stronger! I'm a goner." Joey thought moaning loudly

Two Hours later:

Seto picked up a shaking and panting Joey, "Come on pup, you got to put your clothes on." He said helping the shaking man into his clothes. When Joey had his clothes on he lay on the long couch and went to sleep. Seto smirked and put his clothes back on before cleaning up papers and stuff on the floor. "Damn, now I got to get a new desk again. That's going to be the third desk this month." Seto muttered. He finished picking the stuff up and called his assistant.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba sir?" Mai answered

"Mai have lunch sent up and I need another desk." Seto said running his hand through Joey's hair

"Yes sir, I'm on it.' Mai said giggling

"It's not funny Mai." Seto growled

"You're right sir, its not." Mai said still laughing as Seto hung up

With Yami, Yugi, and Atemu

Yugi lay sleeping, his breathing finally going back to normal. Yami lay panting beside Atemu who lay in the middle of them stroking their hair.

"Atemu?" Yami asked

"Yes?" Atemu hummed

"What are we doing this this weekend?" Yami asked yawning

"What we always do, we're going to the cabin. Bakura wants to go out but I doubt Hachiro will let him." Atemu said

"Why not? I want to go to that new bar too." Yami protested  
"Yami I'll talk to him about it okay?" Atemu said sighing

Yami nodded closing his eyes. Atemu sighed

/Hachiro? / Atemu called

/Yes Atemu? / Hachiro said

/Let them go to the bar. / Atemu said sighing

/Hell no! / Hachiro growled

/Why not? / Atemu asked

/I'm not letting him out of my sight. / Hachiro said

/We can keep tabs on them. / Atemu pointed out

/But… / Hachiro started

/Don't start that Hachiro, you know we can. / Atemu stated

/Fine. / Hachiro growled shutting off the mind link

"Bakura?" Hachiro said sighing

Bakura groaned opening his eyes, "Huh?" he asked rubbing his eyes

Hachiro bent down in front of him, "`Kura, I'm going to let you go to the bar this weekend." He said sighing again

"Really?" Bakura asked quickly laying back down from the pain in his back

"Sorry for the pain I caused you and yes I'm serious." Hachiro said

Bakura grinned and held out his arms for a hug. Hachiro happily hugged him and then kissed him (Both their tongues wanting to dominate) Bakura rolled his eyes and let him win or it would never end.

"Full on tongue battle!" Ryou giggled. Hachiro pulled back and grabbed Ryou. Ryou giggled again before all of them started kissing again

With Marik and Malik

"Come on Malik its just going to be me, Seto, Bakura, and Yami. What can go wrong?" Marik asked

"Everything! All of you are trouble makers!" Malik protested

"Malik that was college, we're supposed to have fun! We know how to act now, we're grown ass men." Marik stated (And they weren't grown in college?)

"Fine go! I don't even care anymore!" Malik said heading for the door

"What do you want?!" Marik asked pushing him down on the bed

"Nothing.' Malik said trying to get up and Marik's hand brushed across his thigh

Malik gasped looking at Marik with lust in his eyes before looking away

"So that's why you're so grumpy. You want me don't you?" Marik asked kissing his neck

"No." Malik sad in a strained voice

Marik kissed him hard, pinning him to the bed. Malik moaned wanting more.

"M-Marik please take me!" He begged

Marik smirked taking his clothes off and Malik's, Malik's eyes glazed over with want and looked up at Marik with half lidded eyes

Four hours later

Malik lay sleeping, his breathing still heavy. Marik knew he had hurt him

_Flashback_

Marik thrust into him harder and Malik screamed. His lips were bruised from all the kissing, he had hickies everywhere and they both had blood and sperm all over the place

On the final thrust, Malik let out a spine tingling scream and fainted

_Back to present time_

Marik put a wet towel on Malik's forehead, putting pain pills and water on his nightstand before lying down beside him

"Good thing Michelle is a heavy sleeper." Marik thought looking around the room (They need a new headboard, clean sheets, a new dresser, and the carpets clean) Marik sighed before going to sleep.

(9pm) At the Kaiba's Mansion

Seto Carried Joey to their room and laid him down before heading to Sara's room.

"Alright guys I think you all should get home before it get too late." Seto said

"Uncle Seto can I spend the night with Sara?" Mariah asked

"Sure." Seto said leaving the room with a sleeping Seth in his arms. Blake and Taset said their goodbyes and followed him out

"Bye uncle Seto, tell Uncle Joey we said goodnight." Taset called as they headed out the door

"Alright, be good you two." Seto said

"We will." They said leaving

30 minutes later

"Blake what are you doing, you passed your street?" Taset asked (though he doesn't really care)

"I'm spending the night at your house." Blake said

"Okay." Taset said looking up at his house, he smiled and went in

"You're late." Atemu called teasingly

"Sorry dad, we lost track of time." Taset said grinning at his fathers

"We know, you never check the time when you're with your friends." Yugi said giggling

Taset blushed when Yami raised an eyebrow at Blake and then winked at him

"Dad!" Taset whined

"Okay, go on to your room." Atemu said as they laughed at their flustered son

Taset grabbed Blake's hand and quickly headed upstairs

"Alright, come on boys we need a bath and then bed time." Atemu said pulling Yami and Yugi up from the couch

"We're not children, love." Yugi protested

"I agree with you there little one." Yami said rolling his eyes

"Just come on." Atemu said pulling them to their room

With Bakura, Ryou, and Hachiro

/What now Atemu?/ Hachiro asked

/I just wanted you to know that Blake was spending the night over here./ Atemu said

/Alright thanks./ Hachiro said shutting off the mind link

"What did he want?" Ryou asked panting

"Blake's spending the night there." Hachiro said

"Oh okay." Ryou said moaning as Bakura thrust deeper into him

Hachiro watched from the chair smirking

"H-Hachiro." Ryou cried out reaching for him. Bakura smirked and looked up at Hachiro

"`Kura go ahead and fuck him harder, I'm fine watching for now." Hachiro said watching Ryou pale

"You two will regret this." Ryou said then cried out when Bakura got rougher

Two Hour Later

Ryou shuddered as Hachiro and Bakura came inside of him

All of them lay panting, covered in sweat and sperm

Ryou bit his lip looking at the ceiling

"Are you ok?" Hachiro asked

Ryou nodded looking up at him /you guys made me lose my voice./

"Sorry Hikari." Bakura and Hachiro said

Ryou nodded again before going to sleep

With Marik and Malik

Malik groaned in pain

"Here take these." Marik said trying to give him the pain pills

Malik opened his eyes and shook his head, "N-No I can t-take it." He panted out

"You shouldn't have to, now take these." Marik said, but Malik shook his head and closed his eyes

"Please for me?" Marik tried again

"F-Fine." Malik said, his hand shaking as he took the pills, after he was done he laid back down closing his eyes as Marik stroked his hair

"I want more." Malik said through half-lidded eyes

"Malik you're hurting, get some more sleep." Marik said softly

"Please?" Malik begged

"Malik I can't." Marik whispered

"At least do something!" Malik begged

Marik thrust inside of him, but rolled so Malik was on top. Malik shuddered but went back to sleep easily

"I love you." Marik whispered and Malik smiled in his sleep

With Seto and Joey

Joey sat up slowly and rubbed his back

"So you're finally awake." Seto said coming out of the master bathroom from his shower (Still wet with a towel riding low around his waist)

Joey nodded looking at him and licking his lips longingly

"Like what you see?" Seto asked teasingly

"Yes." Joey said nodding. Seto smirked and took off the towel. (Joey's eyes followed his hands and when he took off the towel his eyes froze there for two whole minutes before looking back up at a smirking Seto)

"Pup when are you going to learn to take what you want?" he asked and Joey blushed and walked over to the window limping slightly

Seto smirked and went over to him pulling Joey to his chest. Joey groaned feeling Seto's naked flesh against his back made it hard to resist.

"I-I don't want y-you." Joey stuttered as Seto's lips brushed against his neck

"Are you sure about that?" Seto purred

Joey's eyes glazed over for about a minute before he shook his head and stepped away

"You're making this hard for me." Joey whispered

"Because you know you can't sustain from sex for a whole week." Seto purred

"I can d-do it, if you support me." Joey said

"I can't do that pup; we always have sex three times a day." Seto said

"Please?" Joey asked looking Seto directly in the eye

"Fine." Seto said kissing him. Joey moaned and did something neither one of them expected; his hand trailed down to Seto's member and began to stroke him. Seto pulled back just in time to see Joey's eyes were glazed over with lust. Joey shook his head trying to clear it.

"Oh Ra, I'm helpless!" he whispered sinking down to the floor. Seto put on some boxers, before going back over to him

"Why do you want this so bad?" Seto asked sitting beside him

"I want our marriage to be based on more than just sex." Joey whispered looking down at the floor at which they sat

Seto lifted his chin to look at him, "That's not all our marriage is about. You finally stopped saying you hated me and we actually talk instead of argue now." Seto said

Joey's eyes glazed over again

"Joey!" Seto warned

"I'm sorry!" joey said pulling his hand away

"Here let me give you what you want." Seto offered

Joey no longer able to control what he was doing simply nodded his mind going blank as he lay down in front of his husband.

Six Hours Later (4:47 a.m.)

Seto lifted Joey off the floor putting him in the bed and climbing in beside him. Joey curled up next to him drifting off into a deeper sleep

/You should stop spoiling him/ Atemu said

/When you stop spoiling Yami and Yugi/ Seto said

/Which neither of you will do/ Hachiro said

/Like you're any better/ Atemu said

/I do not spoil mines/ Hachiro protested

/Yeah you do, you give them whatever they want/ Seto said

/That's what we're supposed to do/ Hachiro said

/Yeah okay/ Atemu said cutting off his mind link as the other two did the same…


	14. Things Tend To Get Messy

With Taset and Blake

"I love you Blake." Taset whispered sleepily

"I love you too, now go to sleep." Blake said kissing his lips softly. Taset smiled, snuggled closer to him and went to sleep, Blake following soon after

With Yami, Yugi, & Atemu

Yugi jumped up, panting and sweating as he looked around the room confusedly

"Yugi? Habibi, are you ok?" Atemu asked

"Yeah just a nightmare." Yugi said laying back down

"Are you sure?" Yami murmured

"Yeah." Yugi said going back to sleep

"Atemu?" Yami asked

"I don't know love; he'll tell us when he's ready." Atemu said pulling them both closer

Yami sighed and went back to sleep. Once he was in a deep sleep Atemu put a spell on the house to ward off evil and shadow guards at all of the doors, before going back to sleep himself

With Marik & Malik

Malik sat up pushing up off of Marik and stumbling to the bathroom and throwing up

"Are you ok?" Marik asked

"Marik, my stomach hurts." Malik groaned before throwing up again

"'Alright let me go get something to settle you stomach." Marik said putting on some shorts and going to the kitchen

"Hi dad." Mariah said walking in

"Hey, can you go sit with daddy for a bit?" Marik asked

"Sure where is he?" She asked

"Bathroom, he's not feeling well." Marik answer mixing something together in a cup

"Oh ok." She said heading to her parent's room and into the bathroom, "Hi daddy." She said sitting beside him

"Hi baby." Malik panted

"Here let me help you." Mariah said wetting a towel and wiping the sweat from his forehead, pulling his hair into a pony tail, and then went and got him some boxers and pants. "Here you go daddy." She said still smiling (Hey when you use to take baths with your dad this is perfectly natural)

"Thank you sweetheart, give me a minute ok?" Malik said pushing away from the toilet

"Okay." Mariah said walking out as Marik walked into the room (If you're wondering: she had changed her mind about spending the night with Sara.)

"Alright I'm back you can go if you want to." He said going into the bathroom

Mariah smiled and went to check on Michelle (Michael was staying the night with Rachel and Brandon)

"Here you go." Marik said handing Malik the drink

Malik drank it and let Marik carry him back into the room to lie down

With Seto & Joey

Joey rolled over and put his arm over his face. Seto laughed and closed the curtain. Joey yawned opening his eyes slowly

"Sorry to wake you pup, but I have to go into the office." Seto said fixing his tie and putting his shoes on

Joey pouted, "But its Friday, you promised you would take off on the weekends." He protested

"Yes I did, but I have an important meeting and after that I'll come right back home ok?" Seto said calmly

"Fine." Joey said turning away from him. Seto pulled him (Joey) to him and kissed him hard

"I'll be back in no time." He said heading out the door

Joey sighed and put some clothes on before going(limping) to the kitchen to cook breakfast for him and the kids (Yugi taught him how to cook) Sara walked into the kitchen followed by Seth. She helped him into his chair before sitting in her own.

"Papa, where's dad?" Seth asked

"He'll be back later." Joey said sitting pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs in front of them

Joey sat down and started eating with them. Sara looked up at him (she knew he missed her dad whenever he had to leave them, but it was nice to see how much they loved each other) Sara smiled

"What?" Joey asked

"Nothing, just thinking." She said as Seth threw one of his pancakes across the table at her (She ducked just in time and started laughing)

"No throwing food young man." Joey warned ducking when Seth threw his eggs at him

"Seth Jono Kaiba, just what do you think you are doing?" Seto asked and the three at the table jumped and looked to the kitchen doorway where Seto stood

"Sorry daddy." Seth said to Joey before he started eating again

Sara laughed and he stuck his tongue out at her

Joey looked at Seto," I thought you had to work." He said

"I told you I would be back after the meeting." Seto said picking him up, sitting in the chair, and placing Joey in his lap

"That was fast." Joey muttered (Only forty-five minutes) eating his food (Which he was suddenly sharing with Seto who picked up a fork and started eating also)

"Why didn't you let the chef cook?" Seto asked

"How did you know he didn't?" Joey asked before covering his mouth, "You didn't did you?" he whispered

"Thanks for confirming that, why won't you let the workers do their jobs?" Seto asked

"Because then I won't have anything to do! You won't let me clean, cook, or do the laundry! What can I do?" Joey huffed

"I let you do the grocery shopping." Seto stated

"Only when you're at work." Joey protested (Hmmm maybe he shouldn't complain)

"Fine, you can clean our room and Seth's." Seto negotiated

"Hey what about mine, I like when papa cleans my room." Sara objected

"Okay and Sara's" Seto said sighing

"That's all I ask." Joey said drinking his tea

With Bakura, Ryou, and Hachiro

Bakura yawned trying to sit up but Hachiro tightened his grip on him

"Lie still, Ryou's still sleeping." Hachiro whispered

"But I have to use the restroom." Bakura stated

"Ok just be quiet." Hachiro said letting him go

The next day (At the park)

"Hey Yugi, come here." Joey called

Yugi felt a prick in his neck but ignored it and went over to his friends

"Hey guys." He said and they started talking

Meanwhile Anzu put the needle away as she and Tea walked off

"There is an antidote right?" Tea asked nervously

"Yeah I got it don't worry." Anzu assured smirking

Back with Yugi and his friends

Joey laughed as Yugi spit the drink out

"Yugi you got to drink it or you lose the bet." Ryou said (Baby food blended together)

"I can't it's disgusting." Yugi said giving it to Malik who quickly handed it back to Joey

"Ryou, you want to try." Joey asked

"Oh hell no!" Ryou backing away as Joey started chasing him

"I think I'm going to be sick." Yugi said going over to a tree and throwing up

"See what you did Joey!" Malik called worriedly

"Fine, let's go home." Joey said

"Guys something's wrong." Yugi whimpered

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked

"I don't feel so good and it has nothing to do with the dri-…" And here he fainted, luckily he didn't hit the ground and Malik caught him

"Let's get him home quickly!" Joey said worriedly

Yugi's Home

"Atemu he's burning up! What's wrong with him?" Yami asked

"I don't know Yami, get a cool towel and put it on his head." Atemu said looking up spells in the spell book to try and identify what was wrong with Yugi

"Will he be ok daddy?" Taset asked

"Of course he will; how about you go to Blake's house for a while?" Yami said/asked

"Okay." Taset said standing and leaving (Yumi was already with Rachel)…


	15. The Cure

Yugi sat up weakly eating the soup Yami had brought up to him

"Hi papa, how are you today?" Yumi asked

"I'm better today baby, how was your day at school." Yugi whispered tiredly

"Great! Taset got into a fight though." Yumi answered

"With who?" Yugi asked worriedly

"Um some guy that was picking on him. I think his name was Chris Gardener." Yumi said and Yugi froze, "Are you okay papa?" Yumi asked worriedly

"Baby go get your daddy ok?" Yugi whispered and Yumi nodded running out of the room. Seconds later Atemu and Yami rushed into the room

"What is it Habibi?" Atemu asked

"I think Anzu and Tea has something to do with this illness." He said quietly

"Why do you say that abiou?" Yami asked

"Well I saw them at the park the day I got sick and they were acting weird and now out of nowhere Tea's son is attending Taset's school." Yugi pointed out

"It could be a coincidence." Atemu said

"But Atemu-!" Yugi started but was cut off by Taset screaming

Yami and Atemu ran downstairs to see what was going on

"Taset what is it?" Yami asked

Taset handed him the paper he had been holding before running back to his room and buried his faced in Blake's chest.

Yami looked at the note and growled when he noticed Anzu's hand writing. It read:

_Dear Yami,_

_I'm tired of you playing hard to get, so I have a proposition for you. We can do a trade that is if you want that man stealing slut to live. I know you didn't want to marry him and only did it because that thing got pregnant and you wanted to show me you were an honorable man. I love you and know you love me back, so I'll give them the antidote if they set you free or he'll die within the next week._

_Love you always,_

_~Anzu~_

With Yugi

"Who are you?" Yugi asked coughing badly

"Shhh Yugi don't get yourself worked up. I'm Heba, your guardian angel." The stranger said folding his wings behind him

"Am I going to die?" Yugi asked sadly

"No, I know where Anzu is, she has the antidote." Heba said

"Why is she doing this to me?" Yugi asked coughing again

"Shhh it'll be okay, get some rest." Heba said sitting beside him and putting his hand on his head. Seconds later Yugi was sound asleep on Heba's lap

Yami and Atemu headed back to their room and saw the angel with Yugi

"Who the hell are you?" Yami growled

Heba jumped before looking at him and smiling politely, "Oh sorry to barge in, I'm Heba, Yugi's guardian angel." He said laying Yugi down before standing up and bowing

"Why are you here?" Atemu asked

"I know where Anzu is keeping the antidote and it is my duty to protect the prince." Heba said still bowing

"Prince?" Yami asked

"Yugi is Ra's second son of course." Heba said frowning (How did they not know this?)

"What?!" Yami asked surprised

"Is that why you bow to us?" Atemu asked ignoring Yami

"Of course." Heba said looking up before looking back to the floor, "You are my master's mates it is law that I bow." He whispered

"Stand up." Atemu said

Heba hesitantly stood and looked up at them, "Did I do something wrong." He asked uncertainly

"No you didn't do anything wrong. Tell us where Anzu is." Yami assured

"She in this warehouse right before you enter the forest." Heba said quietly

"Alright lets go." Yami said heading for the door

"Wait! You must not go alone! She's counting on that. You'll need help; everyone is not always what they seem." Heba said quickly

"Apparently." Atemu said as he gazed at Yugi lovingly, "Yami go call the others and tell them to get over here now." He said

"Okay." Yami said running downstairs to the phone

With Taset and Blake

"Taset calm down, you know your dads wouldn't let anything happen to your papa." Blake said soothingly

"Why is she trying to kill him?" Taset cried

"I don't know Tas' women are crazy." Blake said holding him close and Taset bit him

"Ow Taset! Why did you do that?" Blake asked

"You're turning me on." Taset purred grinding against him

"No Taset." Blake said holding him still

"Why not." Taset asked pouting

"You're not ready." Blake said

"Yes I am!" Taset protested

Blake pinned him to the bed, "Stop it Tas' you don't know what you're asking for." He hissed

Taset groaned pushing his hips against Blake's, "Please?" he whispered

"No." Blake said warningly

Taset sighed, "Fine." He whispered and Blake let him up. Taset got up from the bed and headed out the door

"Where are you going?" Blake asked

"To talk to papa for a little while, I'll be back." Taset said smiling. He walked to his parent's room and went in

"Who are you?" Taset asked looking at Heba

"I'm your papa's guardian angel, you can call me Heba." Heba said

"Ok, nice to meet you. I need to talk to my papa in private." Taset said politely

Heba bowed and disappeared

"What is it Taset?" Yugi whispered

"Papa how do you know if you're ready to have… you know… sex?" Taset asked blushing

Yugi sighed, "Come sit down." He said and Taset sat down beside him

"You'll know when you're ready Taset. Your body will give you signs." Yugi explained

"What signs?" Taset asked confusedly

"You'll feel hot when you're around that special someone and sometimes you'll do things that even I sometimes don't understand." Yugi tried again

Taset sighed and picked at the end of his shirt, "I think I'm ready." He whispered

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked bewildered

Taset looked up at him, "Are you angry with me?" he asked

"No Taset I'm not upset, just tell me why you feel this way." Yugi said calmly

"W-Well I did something and I think Blake's upset with me now." Taset said fidgeting

"What did you do?" Yugi asked

"Umm… I bit him." Taset whispered

"Taset!" Yugi said appalled

"I know! I'm sorry!" Taset whispered covering his face with his hands

"Well you could always try it out and see if it's what you want." Yugi suggested

"I don't think Blake would want to." Taset said sighing

"Honey what gender are we?" Yugi asked

"Male?" Taset said uncertainly

"Exactly, now what man do you know who doesn't have these needs? Blake's a teenager and his hormones are raging just as yours are." Yugi said gently

Taset smiled, "Then why does he push me away?" He asked

"Because he's afraid he might hurt you. This is what you do; you turn him on the way he does you." Yugi advised

"And how do I do that?" Taset asked

"Look in my closet and bring me that black bag." Yugi said suddenly

Taset got up, got the bag from the closet, and went to sit back beside his papa

Yugi opened the bag and Taset blushed fire engine red at its contents

"P-Papa? What's all this?" Taset asked

"What did you think you think your dads and I didn't experiment?" Yugi asked laughing

"I didn't need to know that." Taset said scrunching up his face at the thought

"Here take whatever you want, I haven't used anything in the bag, all of mine are in the bag under the bed." Yugi said smiling brightly at his son

Later that day (With the Yamis)

"Hello Yami, so nice of you to come to me." Anzu purred

"Whatever." Yami hissed

"Now, now Yami no need to be mean." Anzu said smiling

"You're trying to kill my husband; I think that's reason enough." Yami growled

"What husband dear? You're not gay." Anzu asked tilting her head slightly

"I think you've lost all your brain cells." Yami grumbled

"You like stupid sluts though, don't you? Isn't that why you were with that short tramp? Because he was easy." Anzu asked

"No I think you described yourself and I want nothing to do with you." Yami hissed

"You will not talk to me in that tone when I have the antidote that will save that bitch's life." Anzu snarled

"You mean this antidote?" Yami asked holding up the vile

"How did you-?" She was cut off by the dagger suddenly piercing through her heart, "T- Tea!" She called for her cousin

"Sorry, she's already dead." Bakura said laughing madly

Heading back home

"Did you really have to rip her heart out?" Marik asked Hachiro

"She shouldn't have cut Bakura." Hachiro hissed pulling Bakura closer to him

"It's just a scratch." Bakura protested

"It's going to scar 'Kura." Hachiro said kissing him. Bakura sighed and leaned closer to him. Seto rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Joey on the phone

When they got to the AYY household Atemu and Yami quickly went to their room just as Taset walked out blushing madly and clutching something to his chest

"Hey Taset, what you got there?" Yami asked

Taset went bright red, "N-Nothing!" He squeaked running to his room

Atemu and Yami looked at each other before going into the room where Heba was helping Yugi out of the bed

"Where are you going Habibi?" Atemu asked

"Master wishes to go outside." Heba said and Yugi just nodded

"Heba sit him down, Atemu has the antidote." Yami said

Heba nodded and helped Yugi sit down

"Now Habibi I want you to relax ok?" Atemu said pulling out a needle

Yugi's eyes widened if it was possible and quickly moved to hide behind Yami who laughed and picked him up, sitting down on the bed with Yugi in his lap

"Just relax little one and you won't even feel it." Yami reasoned and Yugi shook his head trying to get out of Yami's hold still looking at the needle

Yami sighed, turned Yugi around and kissed him. Once he was occupied Atemu gave him the antidote and minutes later Yugi was fast asleep

"What will you do now?" Yami asked Heba

"I must go, but I will always be close." Heba said walking towards the window

"Where are you going?" Atemu asked

"Back to heaven where I belong. My husband and daughter are waiting." Heba said smiling

"Ok, goodbye Heba." Atemu and Yami said as the angel disappeared out the window

With Taset and Blake

"What are you wearing?" Blake asked

"Do you like it?" Taset asked smiling. He was wearing a see-through night gown with lace circling his thighs and chess and a split going up his right leg

"Y-Yeah it looks good on you." Blake said crossing his legs uncomfortably

"Thank you." Taset said sitting in his lap and rubbing against him purposely

"What are you doing?" Blake groaned

"What do you mean?" Taset asked innocently

(Lemon begins here. If you don't like it, how did you get this far into the story?)

Blake flipped over so Taset was under him, straddled his hips, and started grinding against him. Taset gasped just before Blake kissed him

"Are you sure about this?" Blake asked when he pulled away

"Y-Yes." Taset said panting slightly

"Fine, where's the lub?" Blake asked

"Under my bed." Taset said blushing, "This is really about to happen." He thought

Blake grabbed the lubricant and turned back to Taset with raised eyebrows

"You have flavored lubricant?" He asked and Taset nodded

Blake shook his head as he climbed back onto the bed and pulled off Taset's night gown

"Now I want you to relax ok?" Blake said calmly

"Ok." Taset said taking a deep breath and sat up to pull Blake's shirt off

Blake smiled before taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor before kissing Taset again leaving a trail of wet kisses down his chest. Taset reached down and unbuttoned Blake's pants pushing them down to his calf muscles along with his boxers. Blake smirked as he took them off and threw them on the floor also

"Now let's get these off of you." He purred drawing his hand down Taset's chest to the band of the lacey underwear and pulling them off to join their other clothes. Taking the lub he put some on his fingers and when they were slick enough he used one finger to tease Taset's entrance

Taset gasped as said finger slid into his entrance

"Sorry." Blake said kissing his neck

"N-No it's ok, it doesn't even hurt that much." Taset assured before groaning as Blake slipped in a second finger to prepare him. Once Blake was sure he was comfortable he slipped in a third finger to stretch him more. Taset cried out as it brushed against his prostate. Blake smirked pulling his fingers out which got him a whine of disappointment and a gasp as his member slid into Taset's entrance

"Oh Ra, you could have warned me that you were this much bigger than your fingers!" Taset whimpered closing his eyes against the pain

"Sorry babe." Blake said kissing him again and then started to move at a slow pace at first, but then he moved faster angling deep and hitting Taset's spot hard

"MMNH!" Taset moaned loudly

With Yami, Yugi, and Atemu (Twenty minutes Later)

"Did you hear that?" Atemu asked

"What?" Yami asked confusedly

"Ngh Blake! Harder!" Taset moaned

"That!" Atemu said getting up and he and Yami went to Taset's room going in just as both boys came

"What the hell are you two doing?" Atemu asked

Blake jumped and quickly pulling out of Taset and sitting up as Taset just stared up at them dazedly

(End of Lemon!)

"Mmmm? Dad? Father?" Taset slurred

"Answer me!" Atemu demanded and both teens winced when Yami noticed the gown and lacey underwear

"Atemu this has Yugi written all over it." Yami stated as Taset just blinked at them sleepily

Atemu noticed the black clothing and nodded, "We'll deal with you two later. Get cleaned up and go to bed." He said walking out the room and Yami quickly followed

When they got to the room Yugi was just sitting up

"So Yugi what did you tell Taset?" Yami asked

Yugi looked at him confused

"We just walked in on him and Blake having sex." Atemu explained

"Really?" Yugi asked happily

"Yugi did you encourage this?" Yami asked

"No I just gave them my consent." Yugi said

"Did you know they didn't wear protection?" Atemu asked crossing his arms at his small husband

"Opps, I guess I forgot to mention that small detail during our talk earlier. Oh well I'll tell him tomorrow!" Yugi said brightly

"Yugi-!" Yami started appalled

"Leave it Yami, it's no use." Atemu said shaking his head

"Did I do something wrong?" Yugi asked innocently

"No you didn't." Atemu said sighing as Yami climbed on the bed tiredly…


	16. Ending

Eight years has gone by. Everyone is happy. Blake and Taset have a four year old little boy named Taka. Yugi had a little girl, she's eight now, her name is Kara. Blake, Taset, Sara, and Mariah are now 23 years old. Yumi, Michael, Rachel and Brandon are 20. Seth is 11 years old now and Michelle is 10. Oh and Haru is 12. Yugi and Ryou are 39, Joey and Malik are 40. Yami, Bakura, Seto and Marik are 45. And lastly Atemu and Hachiro are 48. They all still look like they are in their twenties so age really doesn't matter.

Sara and Mariah are married to this set of twins they met in college and they are still best friends. They're married to Jaden and Chris Ryuzaki, who are 25 years old and own a game shop.

Yugi often wondered why he lived or why his school chose to send them all the way to Egypt just to get some college experience when they could have easily sent them to Domino University that was just a city away. Now that he's living this wonderful life he's glad these things happened, because they took him to somewhere he finally belonged, somewhere he wouldn't give up for the world. He have two husbands that loved him and children he adored. He was finally happy and knew his friends were to. Life is uncertain and may seem cold and cruel but once you get to where you want to be, you realize that's just how it has got to be. There has to be rain in ore=der to get a rainbow

Nieka1995901: sorry to end the story here, but I ran out of ideas and I still have my other stories to work on. Tell me what you think. Goodnight my loyal readers! Read and Review. Then again if you're reading this than that means you've already read it, so you can just review if you want to, no pressure!


End file.
